Journey of the Dead
by roadkill47
Summary: This story picks up right after the final episode of Anime. The story contains a number of homages to other Zombie Films and TV. This is my first story on fanfiction and all comments and criticism are welcome. I hope the readers enjoy. At times there will overt lifts of dialage and scenes. No infringement intended on right holders and rest is my own work. Expect 5 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Z Day 4,

The group had left the broken down Humvee back behind them on the overpass but the group continued along the highway for now. Luckily there were not too many of THEM sharing the road and half of those were in the other lanes and so 'they' were separated by the concrete road barrier.

"The police station my father works at isn't too far away normally it would be an hour or so walk but with THEM in the way I am not sure." Rei had a concerned look on her face at the situation.

The shambling corpses many times could be avoided but other times car wrecks restricted movement or there would be a clump of the undead together. In those cases the group would dispatch the walking corpses that blocked their advance.

Kohta stopped to look down the road through the scope mounted on his rifle. "Takashi... I think I see a problem ahead." The note of concern got the groups attention.

The young leader that been selected just that morning by his fellows went over to the gun Otaku, "Whats up?"

Kohta hands over his rifle. Takashi wordlessly braced the big rifle against his shoulder. "Down the road past the next off ramp is a pile up you can't miss..."

Then Takashi could see what Kohta was talking about, a section of road barriers had been removed. From the construction vehicles the road must have been under repair when this all started. This opening allowed the dead to cross the lanes. This created a challenge but the threat that got Kohta's attention was the multiple car pileup around the road repair site that blocked a good deal of the road. For good measure dozens of THEM were meandering around aimlessly. After looking around to be sure that there was no way to get around the obstacle of the undead Takashi let out a sigh, "We are going to be taking a detour."

One of the nearby girls whirled to face Takashi, her pink hair bobbing with the motion as Saya was about to speak her face took on a scowl of annoyance. Then she stopped. Hirano and Takashi had seen the danger up ahead. So instead of biting their heads off she asked, "What's the problem?" If the threat wasn't serious she could THEN bite their heads off to point out the mistake to the two baka.

Ms. Shizuka as always had a slightly confused and spaced out look about her but sometimes she had something important to say. Just as Zeke started to bark she gave her own warning, "More of THEM are coming up behind."

Takashi glanced to the rear and answered Saya's question, "Wreckage and THEM, too dangerous to try to push through."

Saeko turned to face the threat, a half dozen zombies had closed the distance behind them. A gleam entered her eyes at the prospect of battle. A gleam that quickly faded as Takashi shook his head in negation and then pointed towards the off ramp up ahead. Reluctantly the would be samurai took her hand off the hilt of the katana at her side and nodded agreement.

Rei caught the wordless byplay between Saeko and Takashi and grinded her teeth in frustration but now wasn't the time for this particular problem.

Ms. Shizuka nudged little Arisu towards their new path and the rest of the survivors continued on their way. As they headed to the streets below the highway Saya took a moment to look around at Tokonosu City from the highway. She noted the smoke plums rising from dozens of fires across the city, much like the day before but something bothered her about the scene.

* * *

Tokonosu International Airport

It had been a few hours since Tajima had died his fiery death when the fuel tanker exploded as part of the effort to destroy the zombies out on the runway. Word arrived that a JSD transport was going to be landing at the airport. It would be an American built C-130 and while some people might need to sit on the deck everyone at the airport could leave at least those still alive. Which added up to her duty to defend this place against the zombies would soon be over.

"I wish I could say it's been fun inspector but I must be on my way." Rika stood at attention before the senior police officer left in the airport.

The haggard man was at first confused and then slowly said, "Mean to say you are leaving and not coming with us?"

Ever so slowly Rika gave a nod of her head and tried not to wince at the hurt look in her superiors eyes. "I have some out there, she is still alive and I need to find her. My orders were to help defend the airport and as soon as the transport lands that task is complete." There was no hesitation in her voice.

The inspector deflated slightly at the announcement, things had been getting worse and the past few days had taken their toll on the man. He took a breath and gathered himself to make an attempt to get Rika to stay, "We all have people out there but we also have our duty... these people NEED you Sergeant."

Rika kept her voice firm but respectful, "These people will be protected by the JSDF and my friend needs me too and as to duty. It's all coming apart sir besides the dead walking about looking for the flesh of the living someone set off a nuke this morning. It's THE END, who knows what the next few days will bring let alone the next few weeks. I have to try to find her now if I am going to have any hope."

For a moment it looked like the inspector was going to try to continue the argument but then the fire went out of his eyes, "You are right, it is the end and central authority is breaking down. I got a report that the survivors of the prefecture riot police mutinied, killed their officer and fled into the countryside. At least you told me you are leaving and I suspect that the only way to keep you is to threaten you. Someone would no doubt suggest I arrest you or even shoot you as a warning to others but to many have died already for me to do that. So all that is left is for me to say..." He held out his hand, "Good luck Sergeant and I hope you find your friend."

Rika gave a firm shake and then stepped back to give her superior a bow of respect. "I will wait for the transport to arrive before I leave but I am going to gather supplies in the meantime."

"Understood and we have more weapons than we can use so take whatever you can carry."

* * *

The group moves down the street with Takashi in the front. The young leader with his brown black spiky hair cradles his shotgun. The streets are not totally deserted but all too often the group is sharing the streets with more of THEM. People that have died, comeback and now crave human flesh. An example of such is just ahead of the group, grey skin with chunks ripped off the left arm, clothing in tatters and of course the sightless and lifeless eyes stare towards nothing.

The group goes quietly past the zombie and leaves alone. The street ahead is blocked so turning a corner the group is confronted by an entire street filled with dozens, perhaps hundreds of the walking dead.

Ms. Shizuka lets out a gasp at the horde but she muffles the sound with her hand and her breasts sway as she and the rest of the group come to a sudden stop.

Everyone stops and just looks on at the horde with a terrible fascination. Then Saya is the first to snap out of the trance and she taps Takashi on the shoulder, with a little more force than needed to get his attention and the look she gives him calls him a baka without uttering a sound and once the pink haired teen has his attention she nods towards a nearby building.

Nodding in agreement Takashi waves the group in the building to look for a path to avoid the horde.

A few minutes of searching the dimly light building bring the group to a hall way, the ceiling is badly damaged, burned and just about all of the tiles destroyed. Wires dangle, exposed and the floor is littered with empty shell casing and blood stains. At the end of the hallway is a double door chained shut. Written on the doors is 'do not open dead inside.' Then the doors open as much as the chains allow and dead hands reach out.

Striding forward Saeko looks calmly at the door for a moment, then satisfied that it will not collapse ignores the zombies trapped within. "It's clear this way." Then the purple haired kendo champion advances down another corridor.

A few more minutes of walking brings the group to a door.

Hirano steps up with his rifle ready, Takashi waves forward Rei to the other side of the door. The rest of the group stands back with Saeko ready if one of THEM appears from one of the side rooms. After a quiet countdown Takashi opens the door and the group is greeted by sunlight and a mostly empty street.

The group resumes its advance but they get less than half a block down the street when while walking past a pair of wrecked cars there is a series of barks from Zeke that give Ms. Shizuka and Arisu a split seconds warning as a zombie reaches out for them from the wreckage.

Everyone is startled but Hirano spins in place, braces his AR-10 sniper rifle against his shoulder. Letting out his breath as he squeezes Hirano fires the rifle. The 7.62mm bullet impacts the center of the forehead of what was once a lovely woman and then blows out the back sending a shower of blood, rotting brains and bone flying. The shot from the big sniper rifle echoes up and down the street. Every zombie that hears the sound of the shot starts towards the group.

"FUCK!" Takashi yells as he waves the group forward.

Within moments zombies are stumbling into the street. Saeko races forward drawing her Katana and starts her dance of death, slicing through their enemies and her lips turn up into smile as she does. Rei and Saya push Ms. Shizuka and Arisu forward while Takashi and Hirano fire away at any of THEM that are threat.

The group is advancing but the rifle and shotgun are making a huge amount of noise, attracting more and more of THEM. Soon zombies are starting to fill the street and block their escape but then a door opens up and a voice cries out. 'In here!'

Wasting no time the group dashes into the offered sanctuary. Takashi stands off to the side, waving his friends into the door and covering them, then as the last of the group goes in, Takashi follows and slams the door behind the group.

Inside the building the group of teens is panting from exertion. Standing off to the side are two people that opened the door and got them off the street. A tall woman wearing a blue blouse with blond hair, looking to be in her 40s is distraught. On the edge of breaking down into tears, in between sobs she says, "We're dead, all of us because of YOU!"

Then teens look at one another their rescuers with a confused expression. Takashi says, "I don't understand..."

Saya has a realization and is about to say something when the sweaty slightly overweight man with black hair speaks first. "You know the key to surviving is? Tip toeing, not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K. corral."

A third person joins the crowd in the hallway. "Every one of THEM for miles heard you guys popping off rounds."

The blond says between near sobs, "You just rang the dinner bell."

At that moment there is loud banging as the zombies on the other side are beating on the door, trying to get at the living flesh on the other side. For a few second all eyes are locked on the door to the outside. Then one by one people look away. The adults of the new group of survivors look over the high-school students and their collection of weapons.

Hirano is about to speak as it was his firing at the zombie that set the incident off but Saya cuts him off. The pink haired teen plants her fists on her hips as she glares up at the adults, "A zombie was about to attack two people in our party. Their screams would made noise and once we were forced to be fighting those that the screams attracted we would be using our firearms no matter what." The tone Saya uses is confrontational.

The adults glare back when a fourth person joins the discussion from the darkness of the hallway. It's a man, tall with black wavy hair, several days' worth of stubble and wearing a police uniform. "We can discuss this but we should move upstairs where it's clear. No need to keep providing noise to attract those outside."

At once the other adults quiet-down, several look sheepish around the officer. Meanwhile the officer is looking over Takashi's group. Then the officer turns around and walks back into the gloom of the hallway. The adults fall in behind and after a few moments so does Takashi and his friends.

A few minutes of travel gets everyone to the third floor of what was once an office building. The group of survivors has moved aside a number cubes, desks and setup rollout futons on the floor. One section of wall has supplies stacked up, 5 gallon jugs of water, boxes of dry food and the like. Once everyone is in the office the officer sits down on a chair and again looks over Takashi and his group. "So where did you kids steal the firearms?"

The teens let out groans at the question, they had just gone through this at the Takagi estate on a few hours before. Hirano haven proved himself several times is especially indignant and all but growls back at the officer his own question, "Someone might ask you where you got the supplies."

The policeman's eyes narrow and looks at the lone adult in the group Ms. Shizuka and then back at Hirano. "I take it you are in charge of this group of delinquents?"

At which point Takashi steps forward, "I am in charge, Takashi Komuro, as to our weapons we picked them up along the way. Sorry for making all the noise outside but like Saya said it had to be done."

The officer gives a fractional nod of his head by way of acknowledgement and then says, "I am Officer Sheen Warushu of the prefecture police."

Rei steps forward and her voice is eager, "My father is inspector Tadashi Miyamoto out of the East Police Station. Have you heard of him or know what's going on there?"

Officer Warushu mostly ignores Rei's question, "I don't but I am sure he wouldn't want his daughter using illegal firearms. You are all going to have to surrender those weapons to me... Now." The officer points at a spot on the floor before him. Everyone in the room knows an ultimatum has been given. Despite what they have been through the last few days they are still young and so when given an order by a person in authority it's difficult to just ignore that and so Hirano actually starts to comply while tears come to his eyes.

Takashi while keeping his eyes on the officer puts a hand on Hirano's shoulder stopping his friend. "Sorry we need these weapons and we are NOT giving them up. We have our families to get to."

Hirano and Rei look at Takashi in shock while Saeko and Saya are pleased and of course Ms. Shizuka and Arisu have no idea what is going on to cause the sudden tension in the room. The adult survivors of the police officers group are shocked by Takashi's push back. The blond woman that had ranted at the teens when they first meet says in a shocked voice, "You are just kids! Kids shouldn't have guns!"

The officers eyes narrow and his lips are pressed together, he is clearly not happy and his voice turns formal as he drops into police speak, "This officer can arrest you, all of you and he will. Last warning turn over those weapons."

Letting out a sigh before he replies Takashi stares directly at the officer, "Officer Warushu we are grateful for the help but we aren't turning over our weapons."

"This officer is sorry it came to this kid." Warushu reaches for his side arm but before he can even draw it part way from his holster Saeko has reacted. With a whirl of her purple hair and a slight 'zzzzz' sound as the Katana comes free from the scabbard Saeko has the tip of the blade at Warushu's throat.

No one in the room moves or says anything, the only noise is the faint 'moaning' that the dead on the street below make and it's carrying though an open window. Till now Saeko had been largely passive but with the sword in her hand and a clear threat she has transformed. There is an eager smile on her face and perhaps an edge of madness to her eyes. Officer Warushu has his eyes locked with hers, like prey caught in the gaze of a cobra and the officer is helpless to move.

Just as a few beads of blood well up on the officer's throat the spell is broken by Takashi as he speaks. "I am sorry too but like I said we need our weapons. We don't a fight but don't push us." Turning to Saeko and in a much more gentle voice, "Thank you Saeko-chan, ts done, let him go."

Off to the side Rei flushes in jealousy at the tone in Takashi's voice.

The adults of the officers group are backing away from the teens with overt fear in their eyes if not horror. Clearly they are all wondering what type of teens are these.

Saya plants her hands on her sides and strides up to Takashi, "You are going to just leave it like this? He threatened us, you can't leave him with HIS gun."

Takashi is shocked by the words of his childhood friend and tries to fumble a response but Saya doesn't let him get any words out. "BAKA! We have crossed a line here Takashi, we can't just pretend this didn't happen."

The teen leader looks between the officer and his friends. He takes a silent poll and seeing nods of agreement. "Your right..." Takashi takes the pistol and holster-belt from the officer and then hands them to Hirano. A brief search turns up a half full box of ammo.

"A Smith and Wesson five shot revolver." Hirano expertly opens the cylinder and his voice rises in excitement, ".38 caliber but it's a Model 60 in stainless steel rather than a Model 37 air-weight done in Aluminum." There is a slight CLICK as Hirano turns on the safety and then puts it away in the holster, "Two speed loaders with five rounds each and twenty five more in the box." Hirano concludes and puts the officer's gun and accessories with the Model 37 the group already has.

Saeko draws back and with the spell broken Officer Warushu picks up a tissue and places that against the wound on his neck. There is now wary respect in the officers eyes mixed with anger but the other adults are horrified at the turn of events. "As your friend said there really isn't any stepping back from this. I would just ask you to hand the gun back before you leave as I need it to protect these people."

Takashi nods agreement. The two groups then move to opposite sides of the office floor.

* * *

Hirano is at a corner window looking down on the street and alleyway, checking to see how dangerous the streets are. Arisu is playing with Zeke with Ms. Shizuka nearby looking on. The other four sit silently. Rei and Saeko set themselves up on either side of Takashi with Rei resting one of her hands on her former boyfriends lap. Out of old habit Takashi gives the offered hand a squeeze.

Across the office the disarmed Police Officer sit's and watches the teens, his face an unreadable mask now.

"Takashi we need to be smarter about how we do things." Saya says and her voice for once doesn't have a condescending tone.

"We DID make too much noise, we got out of the school at the end by just being quiet." Takashi says but left unsaid is what happened when one of the other teens they had been with DID make noise and the panicked flight to the mini-bus that followed. "Hirano you saved Arisu and Ms. Shizuka, we just need to be sure we HAVE to open fire when we do."

The gun Otaku looked down from his perch ready to argue but stays silent at a glare from Saya and then nods agreement and then changes topics, "Street is still busy we should see if the other streets are as bad."

Saeko stands, "I will check." Takashi is about to say he will go with her when Rei jumps to her feet first, "I will help you." There is some slight tension at the comment but Saeko smiles and nods.

* * *

The two young women explore the floor of the office building looking for windows onto the street and making sure it is indeed clear as the other group of survivors claimed. After a few minutes they come to a room that is exactly on the opposite side of where everyone else is at. Saeko checks the street and causally asks, "We are alone now so you can say what you need to say."

Rei joins the other woman but before speaking searches her face for any hint of feelings or thoughts. The casual smile is what greets Rei. Finding no clue Rei goes forward anyways, "Ms. Busui..." Remembering the brief talk before at the Takagi estate about using her first name Rei corrects herself, "Saeko, you know what I want to talk about."

"Of course, you have been putting your heart on display, you want to talk about Takashi." Is the calm response.

Rei had thought of all sorts of things should could say but now that the moment is here to say them the words escape her. Instead the teen hugs herself and looks down.

Slowly Saeko asks, "Is this really the time to talk about this? Perhaps later would be a..."

"Better? When is the world ever going to get better? We could all be dead tomorrow and one of those things." Rei points at two of THEM just standing there on the street below waiting for something to attack.

Saeko bows in acknowledgement.

Slowly Rei continues on the edge of tears, "I made a mistake before, a number of them and now Takashi might be all that I have left. I can't lose him too..."

Saeko nods and as she speaks her cheeks blush, "All we have left is each other and I can't lose` 1 him either...'

Rei looks up sharply at Saeko's statement.

"I need him to keep going, he gives me focus and purpose, without him..." Saeko's voice trails off and she turns away from Rei unable to continue.

For a few moments neither teen speaks and then Rei asks, "So what do we do?"

There is a knock and the Saya enters the room, "I know you have some stuff to work out but Takashi has an idea. Are you done?"

Rei stands to leave, "Yes we are done."

The three then head back.

* * *

When the three girls enter the room it's much as they left it, their group in one corner and the adult survivors in another, the police officer quietly watching and waiting.

Takashi waves the girls over, "I was talking to Saya about how those things..."

Hirano interjects, "Zombies."

"...Zombies behave, they only react to sound. They don't see or feel anything. What we need to do is thin out the number and just walk quietly past the remainder." Looking at the girls Takashi asks, "So how is the other side? How many... zombies there?"

The adult survivors are interested in the conversation and listening with interest.

Rei and Saeko attempt to talk at the same time, they stop and look at one another. Saeko nods and Rei speaks, "Not as many on this side, easily half as many or perhaps only a third."

Pleased Takashi smiles at the information, "That's great news!"

At the praise the two girls blush.

"We just need for there to be a way out on that side." Takashi looks at the group of adult survivors, "Is there a door on the far side of the building?"

The adults look at one another for a few moments and then at the police officer who frowns. He lets out a sigh, "Yes there is a door on the far side of the building. If you open the door you run the risk of letting those things inside. If you wait they will just thin out on their own."

Saya frowns, "That will take time..."

"Time we need to spend getting to our parents." Rei adds.

Takashi nods his agreement, "So yes we can't wait. What I have in mind is this. A bunch of these windows open up. We can make some noise, throw things on to the street, whatever. It will attract them to where we want. Even open windows to lure them along the way. Use a fire hose and drag it along the outside wall. Like a fish lure."

The blond adult frowns, "That's going to bring more of them to this area."

The teen leader shrugs, "But to the area were we want and as the officer said just wait long enough for them to disperse. You are set for food and water." Takashi points at the stockpiled supplies along the one wall.

The adults realize that they aren't in control and really have no choice but to go along with the teens plan. So to make to make the plan more effective and to get rid of the dangerous teens the adults agree to help out.

* * *

It took a lot more time than Takashi first thought but in the end they managed to lure the vast majority of the Zombies to one side of the building.

Rei and Saeko opened the door to the street and carefully looked around. The street was clear. The teens step out onto the street with Takashi the last to go. At the door way Officer Warushu waits. Takashi takes out the gun belt and pistol and hands them over. Warushu takes the pistol, checks to be sure it is loaded and then points it at Takashi's chest. "Now, I need all of you to hand over those firearms."

The teens are shocked at the turn of events.

"I thought we worked this out?"

The officer shakes his head, "As your friend said you crossed a line before, did you think I would just forget about and we all head off our separate ways?"

Takashi frowns before he answers, "Do you think your people are going buy whatever BS you cook up to explain why you have all of the weapons?"

"It won't be bullshit, I saw a group of walkers take you all down and I collected the weapons. Now you can just leave the weapons and run off or..." Officer Warushu pulls the hammer back on the pistol that finishes with a CLICK.

Rei steps forward slowly, she puts the safety on her rifle and takes her hand off the trigger gripping the stock and with the bayonet gleaming. She hands the rifle toward Warushu and when he reaches for it Rei lunges into rifle and drives the bayonet deep into his chest. The blow drives Warushu back inside the building and the pistol goes off, going wide of Takashi. Rei holds onto the rifle as Warushu goes down, then stabs him again, "Damn you, for making me do this Warushu! This is not who I am!"

Warushu tries to speak but only coughs up big globs of blood and gurgles as he drowns in his own blood.

The teens are shocked silent, only Rei's quiet sobbing making any noise, Takashi reaches out and holds her and she places her face on his shoulder. From inside the hall way is a gasp of shock, the blond steps out into view and looks at the dying Warushu. "What did you do?" The teens say nothing as she drags the body all way back in and closes the door.

In a low voice but tinged with concern Saeko says, "We have to leave now..."

Hirano collects the weapons laying on the ground. Behind the group some of THEM have been drawn to the sound of the confrontation and so the teens leave behind the other group of survivors.

* * *

Baka – fool

Onna Bugeisha – Female Warrior

Otaku – geek or nerd or having an obsession with something


	2. Chapter 2

In some ways this chapter is the least satisfying. Rather than rewrite the entire Taiei Shopping Town plot from the Manga at times I instead just referenced books where I make no change. I am not sure if that was the correct choice or not.

As always I hope people enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Z Day 4, Late Afternoon

The street is deserted, except for seven survivors and THEM. Abandoned cars litter the road and several buildings show signs of damage. There is a faint smell of smoke in the air and as it is getting towards the evening the light is getting dim. The survivors move forward as quietly as they can. One of the teens with orange brown hair keeps close to the leader, her head downcast and a haunted look to her eyes and a rifle slung over her shoulder.

The leader stops for a moment and whispers, "We need to find a place to shelter for the night."

The girl with pink hair in pigtails points at a sign, the leader nods his agreement and the group turns down a cross street towards the destination of the sign.

A few minutes of walking brings the group to the destination. A large parking lot lies before them. Most of the lot is empty but there are some of THEM shambling about, there are a few cars in the lot but some are splattered in blood. The side corner of the building says Taiei Shopping Town. The group moves forward, looking for a way inside and hopefully for none of THEM to be waiting within.

* * *

It took half an hour to circle the mall till they found a doorway that could be forced open. Along the way Saeko had dispatched over a dozen of the walking dead that had gotten too near the group but now they were inside the mall and perhaps safe.

On the outside of the glass door way several of the zombies walked up to the glass and mindlessly pounded on the door. Ms. Shizuka looks at the zombie separated by the glass door but just inches away. "Why do they come here?"

Hirano shrugs, "Some lingering instinct, this place was important to them in life."

The group turns and looks at the gun Otaku everyone is surprised at the statement, the idea that anything is left of what used to part of them in life is horrifying and then Hirano breaks out in laughter. "It's a line from the movie... the second one."

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief. Takashi asks, "The second whatever of the dead series or the return of the living dead?"

"Dawn of the Dead, they made a remake a few years ago but it wasn't very good and it had 'fast' zombies..."

Saya plants her hands on her hips, "You two are both BAKA! We don't have time for talking about zombie movies... besides all of the people in those movies are even bigger BAKA than you two."

Takashi and Hirano still share a chuckle at the movie comments which only makes Saya even more upset. Saeko ask politely, "Is there a reason you are bring this up?"

"Yah that movie took place in a mall, kinda like this one. So some of the things they did might apply here." Hirano asks in a sheepish voice and he is unable to make eye contact with Saya.

The group nods and Hirano spends ten minutes going over the plot of the movie and a little bit on the plot of the remake. Saya nods thoughtfully, "Using the vents to move around is an interesting idea. We would need to find the engineering facilities office for a map. Doubt we will find a massive store of civil defense supplies though."

Rei speaks up, "This mall isn't too far from my home. I know this; there is a grocery store in here."

Saya is in thought, "We need to make a list of supplies that we need to gather, must have and nice to have and the story had one other point. The raiders at the end. The 'incident' this morning shows that things are starting to break down. Other survivors are going to be as much of a threat if not more than the zombies."

At mention of what went on a few hours before where Rei killed the renegaded police officer she turns white and faces away from everyone else.

Takashi puts a comforting hand on Rei's shoulder; she squeezes his hand, takes a deep breath and turns back.

Ms. Shizuka speaks up, "We haven't seen anyone here... but someone blocked off the doors."

"Yah someone went through the effort of closing off most of the entrances. Unless they fled after the EPM they should still be here, some place. To them we might appear to be raiders." Hirano said thoughtfully.

Takashi remembered the encounter with the other group of survivors where Officer Warushu tried twice to steal their guns. "Even if they don't see us as looters they might try to take our weapons. So let's find them before they find us and see what we are dealing with, the idea of using the ductwork is a good one."

The teens move into the mall looking for the access doorways and back passageways.

* * *

Quickly the group discovers a problem; the back passages are pitch black. They have two flashlights but it's slow going and there is the worry of running into THEM. Exploring the maze like back-passageways seams to take hours. Eventually they do locate the maintenance room with a map of the complex and in a filing cabinet Saya finds utility maps that show the location of air ducts and all the back access hallways.

Arisu says in small voice, "I am hungry big brothers and big sisters." Zeke barks agreement.

In response Saya taps the grocery store first on the map. Takashi rubs Arisu's head and is rewarded with a smile. Next the map is a paper pad, 'food, transportation, water, silent weapons, info on whoever else is in the mall...' Also Saya notes stores that would have what they are looking for.

Hirano picks up a set of walkie-talkies; there is a moment of static before it goes dead. Saya shakes her head, "We need to either find special EMP rated electronics or electronics that were shielded from the EMP."

Saeko tilts her head, "What would shield electronics?"

"Metal, especially in what's known as a faraday cage, which is where the electronics are inside of a cage or somehow surrounded by metal." Saya answers still looking over the map.

"My friends tank like car?" Ms. Shizuka asks.

"Yes the engine had copper wiring around key parts to ground any surge generated by an EMP." Saya adds to the list, 'place to sleep.' "We can't spend the night here the room isn't that large. There are a number of store rooms and a few dead end hallways."

Takashi frowns at the phrase 'dead end', "We want an escape route, only locations that have access to the overhead passageways."

"With those restrictions there are three rooms nearby that appear to meet our needs." Saya circles the rooms on the map.

Takashi looks at the map but has no idea what to make of it, "Where are we now?"

Saya suppresses a growl and taps the maintenance room on the map and is rewarded with a, "Ah!" from Takashi.

"OK we all go there together. Then Hirano, Saeko and myself will hit the stores. Everyone else stay in the room, will call it the base." Before Rei can protest Takashi is already facing her, "I need you to protect everyone else." Saya lets out an indignant sniff at the statement.

Reluctantly Rei nods agreement but her eyes are pleading for Takashi to not go and leave her. After giving his friend a reassuring smile Takashi leads them off to the 'base.'

Seako looks on and while her face shows nothing the Onna Bugeisha's emotions are in turmoil. It's clear that Rei is having trouble dealing with killing the renegade police officer and Takashi is responding to her pain; drawing him back to Rei. This also has the effect of pulling Takashi away from Saeko and the Onna Bugeisha is not sure what if anything she should do. The hidden fear, that only Takashi knows of, that she didn't feel herself worthy to be loved but Takashi said he didn't care. What would she do? What could she do?

* * *

After confirming the 'base' was secure by barricading the door with boxes the three gathers headed into the duct system. Once in the ducts Hirano talks about how this reminds him of the scene from the film Aliens where the marines retreated from the aliens through the colonies vent system.

There are certainly no zombies in the ducts but with only a pair of flashlights at first to see by it was difficult going. Till the group hit's a sporting goods store were they gather mag-lights, backpacks, some rollup futons, ropes, machetes, ready to eat meals and other supplies.

On the way out Hirano stops them at a display, "It's exactly what Saya-chan said to look for..."

Saeko and Takashi trade glances at Hirano's use of the honorific as he hasn't said that to her personally.

"...they are all surrounded by these metal bars, it might have acted like the fara-whatever and there are battery packs here too."

"Faraday cage is what Saya called it." Saeko says, "It's not on the list."

"But it would be fun..."

"...What would we watch with it though?"

When Takashi asks Hirano gives one of his manic smiles and points at a spot on the map.

After picking some DVDs, one of which Hirano called a 'training video' the group head back. Along the way the three see light leaking out from one of the stores. Sneaking into the furniture store to check out the light the three moves forward. Soon enough they can see a group of people sitting around a table, perhaps a dozen. Takashi signals for them to back away but as they start to Hirano bumps into a table that rattles.

One of the mall survivors heard the noise. "What was that?!"

Another voice, tired and annoyed, "You are hearing things."

"I am telling you are heard something! What if it's one off those things?"

"This officer will check it out." A new female voice replies.

"Yah it's your job..." "...why aren't the police here yet..."

With the sound of movement towards them Takashi motions for Hirano and Saeko to hide. Hirano ducks under table while Saeko pulls a blanket off a nearby bed to cover her and Takashi.

The three teens can hear the sound of footsteps on the floor. But there is very little lighting. As Takashi and Saeko hide the two press close together to try to be as small and unnoticeable as possible.

The food steps get closer and closer, then step. One moment goes by, two and the steps resume. "There is none of THEM here."

Saeko's nose is getting irritated by the fabric of the blanket she pulled over herself and Takashi. Takashi can tell she is about to sneeze and that will give them away. He grabs a pillow and shoves Saeko to ground and forces the pill into his friends face. Takashi is now pinning Saeko beneath him with a pillow over her mouth. After a second he hears the muffled sound of Saeko's sneeze through the pill and slow removes the covering. Saeko whispers, "That was fast thinking, you saved me again."

Takashi intends to put his hand on Saeko's shoulder but it's pitch blank and his hand instead squeezes her breast. Instantly Takashi realizes his mistake and both teens faces burn in embarrassment and he tries to yank his hand away.

Saeko at first doesn't realize it was a mistake and whispers, "This isn't the time for..."

Then as Takashi yanks his hand away he whispers back, "I am so sorry... sorry."

Just short of their base Takashi asks Hirano to go ahead.

Takashi looks at Saeko and then down at the ground, "I am sorry... Saeko... I didn't mean to... I couldn't see..."

Saeko smiles, "Well it's not the first time for us. Be careful Takashi-kun someone might think you are looking for reasons to try to feel up the girls around you..." The swordswoman then continues back to the base.

* * *

Saya looks over the gathered supplies and setups the camping lanterns first but at a low level as Arisu is fast asleep. "What's this?"

"Just something to pass the time" Takashi says.

Hirano quickly adds, "It could have training value..."

Saya spins around, "You two baka got a portable DVD player and the movie 'DAWN OF THE DEAD', I told you it won't work..."

"It was all surrounded by a metal cage..."

"...what harm is there to try."

While Saya is busy brow beating Takashi and Hirano, Rei is just happy Takashi is back and moves next to him of course on Takashi's other side is Saeko. Neither woman says anything but the other is very aware of the others presence.

Eventually they setup of the player and the five teens huddle around the small screen which to Saya's shock actually works. They watch the movie and the five proceed, mostly Saya, to pick apart the movie. Till it gets to where the characters in the movie starting to settle in to the mall. During a brief montage of the characters passing time is interspersed with the Jerk Character, Steve and the blond Monica having sex and Monica trying on lingerie. At that point the five teens suddenly realize they are practically on top of one another to watch and scatter apart with deep blushes showing.

At that point Ms. Shizuka closes the screen and waves her finger, "Naughty, naughty..."

Everyone tries to deny any wrong doing when the nurse says, "Staying up so late, we need our rest. It's very late."

* * *

The teens drift off to sleep but sometime during the night one of them wakes. Rei is tossing, turning and crying out.

"No..."

"...Takashi!"

"...all the blood..."

"...Officer..."

Takashi hearing his name called goes over to his friend. The light from the lantern is low but it's enough to see Rei is still asleep, having a nightmare. Looking around everyone else appears to be a sleep so Takashi gently shakes his friend.

"Rei... wakeup, it's just a dream."

With a start Rei sit's up, her eyes wide in terror. She looks around, and seeing Takashi there she wraps him in a bone crushing hug.

"I thought you were dead! I tried to protect you but when the gun went off it killed you!"

Takashi returns the hug, "It's OK, I am fine, nothing happened. You saved me, you saved us all." Then making soothing noses Takashi calms his friend down. Then Rei nods and lets go, "Thank you."

A smile Takashi is about to say, 'no problem' but never gets a chance as Rei gives him a deep kiss. Surprised at first but then Takashi returns it.

From across the room Saeko watches silently.

* * *

The next morning Takashi's group wakes up and considers what to do.

"You said there are about a dozen survivors?" Saya asks.

"It was hard to make out but yes and one was in a police uniform." Takashi informs the rest.

The rest nodded, Rei's eyes go wide and she looks away.

"Do we stay hidden or do we come out into the open? If we do come out do we keep our weapons?" Takashi asks the group.

A debate goes between the teens. The deciding voice however is...

"It's been a few days since I could change my clothes or take a bath." Arisu says to the others.

Saya leans down and gives Arisu a hug, "We will take care of you." Slowly the teens nod agreement.

Hirano says, "We can keep the machetes, Saeko her sword and we have the two pistols that we can keep hidden on our persons. The reset we can hid in the mall, it's a big place and without light rooms like this one are pitch black. The weapons and our gear should be safe here."

Saya shakes her head, "The weapons go in the vents."

Takashi has the idea of hiding the weapons and mentally pictures putting them in a bin of bras or even women's lingerie but discards the idea in favor of the vents. "OK, it's agreed." Hirano and Takashi each take a pistol, hiding it under their coats; in addition both have machetes like everyone but Saeko and Arisu.

The group leaves their hidden base and goes back into the mall looking to make contact with a new group of survivors. The group comes out of the side door carefully to be sure no one notices them and then Takashi leads them to where they saw the survivors the evening before. Partway to their destination a voice cries out, "Hey! Who are you?"

The group turns to see a man running towards them wearing a black toque, white shirt, work boots and black jacket with black pants.

Takashi steps forward, "We are trying to get to our families and we need to shelter here for a bit."

The man faces twists into an angry scowl, "What door did you come in! Did any of those things follow you in here?"

Saya gets a matching scowl on her face, "Do you think we are baka? Of course we closed the door behind us. We need to gather some supplies."

"Listen you little brat I am the adult here you answer MY questions..."

Another voice calls out, "Wait just a minute Shimada-san!"

Shimada looks over his shoulder at the newest person to arrive, a young, small woman, little more than a teen herself, with short brown hair, blue eyes and wears blue female police uniform with a green and white armband on left side. In response his voice is dismissive, "Oh it's you, these kids just showed up. I will check the doors you can do your job and babysit them."

Turning back to the group Shimada looks over everyone; his eyes linger on the girls and Ms. Shizuka's breasts and hips. His eyes have a hungry look for a moment and then says while looking at Saya, "Just stay out of my way you little brat." Then Shimada stomps off down the hallway leaving Saya fuming in his wake.

The young police woman steps forward snapping off a salute, "Tokonosu Higashi Police Station Traffic Division Patrol Woman Asami Nakaoka at your service."

Hirano is openly star struck by the young police woman.

There is a mummer of thanks from the group for Asami showing up and getting rid of the angry survivor at least distracting the man.

In a chipper voice Asami, "You can stay here till help arrives."

The group looks at each other at the statement with Saya openly skeptical, "How do you know that help is going to arrive?" Takashi asks when none of the group decides to speak up.

"Officer Matshumia Sempi has gone for help and she should be back soon."

Saya is openly dubious of the statement and asks slowly, "When did she leave?"

"That was yesterday afternoon." Everyone in Takashi's group, even Ms. Shizuka frowns at the information. Seeing that Asami raises her hands with a smile, "I... I mean this officer in front of you is still in training but Sempi has gotten lots of honors and is a real veteran do not worry she will be back and have plenty of backup!" Then clapping her hands together suggests that they should meet the other survivors.

* * *

On the other side of the city Rika is moving forward into deep into Tokonosu. Despite having no clue where her friend and the unnamed people she is with are at she has some clues. She knows they left the apartment because it was unsafe but was now hold up some place. That suggested either a refugee center or someplace someone had setup. If it's the latter it will be pure dumb luck to find Shizuka so Rika focus on the best chance to find her friend. From before most radios went dead they got a list of refugee centers setup in Tokonosu. Salvaged from the airport is a Humvee kept in storage so it works despite the EMP. All that is left is to visit the centers one by one.

* * *

A short walk brings them to the store that Takashi, Saeko and Hirano had found the survivors at. When they walk past the point where Takashi and Seako hid both blush slightly. Then they come to a table with a group of survivors around it. Introductions are made and then the argument starts. The mall survivors started making demands and complaints to the police woman.

"...I need to talk to my office..." "We need to go to the hospital for my wife's blood transfusion." You have no right to keep us here..." "The police are supposed to protect us."

Takashi and Hirano whisper to one another, "The survivors have figured out that the police aren't able to protect them..." "...So they are blaming the police woman."

Asami was on the verge of tears at this point as all the mall survivors were now ganging up on her.

"We can't help everyone but we should try to do something." "What do you have in mind?"

Hirano has a gleam in his eye as he steps forward, "Excuse me..."

An older man turns on Hirano, "Can't you see we are busy with important discussion!?"

"I am sorry but I found something that I think the police woman might have dropped." Hirano pulls out the pistol and hands it over.

Asami brightens, "Yes this is police issue, a smith and Wesson model 37 airweight. I... this officer has been trained in its use."

One of the other survivors talks about 'wrecking' the zombies around the building. "The noise will attract more so you have to be careful when using and it only has five bullets. In any case the police officer should have the police officers gun." Then turning to look at Asami, Hirano salutes, "I trust you will use it carefully."

"Yes!" Asami returns the salute, "Thank you for your cooperation!" Some of the mall survivors look on in confusion not sure what to make of the turn of events.

Rei and Saya are openly unhappy by Hirano's decision but for every different reasons. One is afraid of the series of events leading to her having to have killed someone else starting all over and the other is jealous of the connection forming between Asami and Hirano.

Then Rei steps forward, "We aren't going to be staying here."

The statement brings the adult conversation to a halt. A man with a large bald spot asks, "Are you insane? You can't go back out there you will get killed!"

"We need to get to our families, we stopped here last... to gather supplies and rest before continuing on." Rei is earnest in her plea.

The older man scoffs, "You should just stay here."

Takashi speaks up, "We have a plan, there are things here that could help us and we aim to gather them."

Several of the adults blow off the idea but Takashi continues, "Look we are going to do this. You got here first so we want you to know what we are up to so there is no confusion."

Asami still entranced by the gun smiles happily, "No problem this is an emergency situation so laws against looting clearly do not apply."

Takashi waves forward Saya, "We will be getting these items." The self-proclaimed genius lays down a copy of the list.

A middle age woman picks it up and looks it over in surprise. "You are serious?"

Takashi's group all nods, they wait for an overt objection and with none they head off.

* * *

In the main corridor there is a brief talk about the changes of the mall survivors but Saya is generally pessimistic on their chances and then Takashi gives everyone an assignment.

"Hirano and I will collect the bikes at the south entrance..."

Arisu, "Can I help Saya!?"

Saya hugs the little girl, "Remember what I said before, call me BIG SISTER!"

Ms. Shizuka adds, "We all need clothing."

Takashi nods, "Fine, you guys get the food, water and medical supplies from the grocery store. We all go for clothing together,"

Nearby Shimada overheard the teens plan.

* * *

It takes about an hour but the group has gathered a stockpile of dry rations, water, medical supplies and bikes for everyone along with two bike cargo carriers.

When the teens go to a department store Ms. Shizuka takes charge for once. She shoes off Takashi and Hirano while making the girls try on various outfits and combination of clothing. This goes on for a long while and so Takashi and Hirano comeback to check up on the girls. The two young men are treated to a virtual fashion show and both nearly have their eyes jump out of their sockets.

"WOW!"

"You look fantastic!"

The girls blush in embarrassment, Rei and Saeko change back into their uniforms after setting aside a change while the other three keep their new clothing.

Saeko comes up next to Takashi, "You really liked the dress?"

"Of course..."

Rei glares daggers and jumps in, "What about my outfit?"

"It was great... both of you are... beautiful." Both girls frown slightly as Takashi refuses to praise one over the other. And when Saeko leans back towards Takashi again and Rei losses control, "I know what you two did that night!"

Rei moves to storm off when Takashi grabs her, "Rei! Are you jealous?"

The look Rei gives Takashi is worthy of one of Saya's finest withering gazes.

The other teens move to leave as it's an embarrassing scene to watch. Takashi has Saeko stay also.

Ms. Shizuka takes Arisu and the clothing while Saya says she is going to look for radios since they managed to find a working DVD player. Hirano offers to go with her but the scene between Takashi, Rei and Saeko brings up her own confused feelings for Hirano and so she storms off with, "I can handle this myself!"

Once the others are gone Takashi turns to the two young women. "I don't know what to say, I don't know what I am feeling BUT we need to focus on staying alive. I need both of you focused on that and not us... we can... talk... I don't know AFTER we get to Rei and my families. Clear?"

Both woman while disappointed are impressed by Takashi's demeanor, Saeko gives a deep bow of response, worthy of a Samurai giving obedience to their lord. Rei gives a wordless nod. The three head off looking for the others.

* * *

"Common just let me do it."

Saya looks up from the floor where the ambush knocked her, "Not if you were the last man alive!"

"With all of the monsters loose in this world I might never get another chance. You're not bad looking brat, not tit's like that tall blond but good, I saw you trying on those outfits and..." Shimada licks his lips, "...you can learn your place." Shimada pulls out a knife, "Am I making myself clear?"

Saya sees the knife and lets out a glass shattering scream.

The would be rapist grabs for Saya to shut her up but she kicks at him in response.

While Shimada is trying to rip off Saya's new blouse a voice calls out, "Drop your weapon and let her go!"

Shimada looks over his shoulder to see Asami standing with the pistol pointed at him.

"Stop it Shimada-san!"

Not thinking much of the officer in bed or with the gun Shimada smiles as he says, "Want some? Sorry you're not my type."

Starting to shake Asami struggles to keep her aim, "Drop the weapon and let her go..." Now the young police officers voice is cracking from the stress, "Or else."

Shimada is laughing now, "You expect me to think you are going to shot with you shaking like that?"

Now the other mall survivors are starting to gather and they are looking on in horror.

Shimada is taunting now, "What's the matter? Shot me or is the police chickie too scared."

"She can shoot she can shoot." Asami is near the breaking point, "Asami is a police officer so she has, has to shoot to protect the citizenry!"

Shimada has totally forgotten Saya who has scuttled away and isn't paying any attention to his rear. So when Hirano comes up behind the madman and slips the garrote around his neck Shimada is caught completely by surprise. As the cord digs in the would be rapists throat cutting off air to his lungs and blood to his brain the man's eyes bug out. Despite being bigger and stronger than the former high-school student the man is totally helpless. Meanwhile Hirano is calm but there is an almost most manic tone to his voice as if something else is taking over. "You finished? It's futile. It's digging into your skin so you won't get it off. So what are you going to do? Are you going to listen to the police officers orders..."

Hirano pauses just for a moment before he continues, "Or am I am going to have to KILL YOU?" While asking the question the tone of his voice makes it clear that Hirano WANTS to kill him." Then Hirano kicks Shimada and sends him sprawling to the ground.

Meanwhile Asami is shaking, trapped at the moment just before firing or surrender, unable to decide between fight or flight.

Ms. Shizuka comes up and in gentle voice, "It's over you can put down the gun."

"It's over police lady, Kohta-san saved her!" Arisu pleads.

At the same time Takashi ties up Shimada with a few kicks for good measure.

At last putting down the gun Arisu looks over at the man who saved Saya and whispers, "Kohta..." And from Rei's arms Saya is also looking at Hirano, at her hero.

The mall survivors ask to speak to Arisu and the high-school students head off.

* * *

At what was a drink stand in the mall the group gathers. Hirano sit's next to Saya who has her head on the table while Arisu high fives Hirano.

The rest gather at the bar.

"How much longer are we going to be here?" Rei asks with indignation.

Takashi is mentally wiped, "Everyone is exhausted..."

Rei refuses to let up and leans into Takashi's face, "So how much longer!? How can we relax in place with a man that is willing to rape a woman in front of everyone else?"

Ms. Shizuka has a serious expression for once, "It could have been me."

Takashi doesn't know what to say and can only get a few sounds out.

Rei is very frustrated, "FINE then Takashi! Go get yourself raped up the ass by some gay body builder and see how you feel then!"

Saeko says quietly, "We have a plan we just need to stick to it."

Not pleased that Saeko is involving herself Rei glares daggers back. "We should go now, my house is just 20 minutes away!"

A slow shake of her head as Saeko answers, "What was a 20 minutes before could be all night now."

From the table Hirano asks, "Hey we found one working electronics there could be others? Maybe an older car or something that runs on diesel?"

With a problem to solve Saya looks up, "Perhaps... but anything out in the open would have zombies to deal with, we would need to replace the spark plugs at least. I didn't find any radios... before... but I didn't finish searching either."

The teens then debate on what to look for and where. Saya becomes more animated as they talk and then she stands, "OK we have our leader's orders, we do one last sweep!"

Everyone turns to leave when Rei calls out, "Wait! It's warm but the dispensers still work." Rei sets out drinks for everyone even Seako whom she says, "You can have one too."

Everyone compliments the drinks and when Takashi does Rei blushes but when Takashi turns to Seako, Rei looks away in discomfort, "After what's happened here and the other group of survivors we need to be on guard. Seako-san I am counting on you to protect the others."

Standing tall like an eagle Seako smiles, "I understand Takashi-kun."

The group split's up to their tasks but as they do Asami watches Hirano head off.

* * *

After getting paper, pencils, maps and the binoculars Hirano went to the roof. There are now thick clouds of smoke rising from dozens of locations across the city. It's clear that multiple fires are burning out of control. Hirano tries to note the locations of the fires and whatever other obstacles he can on the map.

Asami comes up besides Hirano and with smile asks, "What are you doing?"

Hirano smiles back and says, "I am trying to figure out what the situation is out there."

With star struck eyes Asami leans forward, "I can't believe you are high school student! Your much more through than As... I mean this officer."

"It's nothing you just now showed that you can be an amazing police officer!"

At first Asami is pleased by Hirano's compliment but then the doubt creeps back, "I don't know what would have happened if you were not there."

It goes back and forth a bit with Hirano trying to build Asami back when she throws her arms around Hirano, "Thank you SO MUCH! Hirano is shocked by the display and is ready to explode in embarrassment. Asami keeps thanking Hirano, "Asami maybe a police officer but she is totally useless!"

The two trade some banter as Asami explains that her boyfriend left her and she leans closer and closer to Hirano who is becoming more uncomfortable with the attention but likes it also. The two are about to kiss when a mall survivor runs up asking for them, the old woman is in trouble and needs help!

* * *

See chapters 20, 21 and start of 22 of the Manga

During the trip to the medical center they all notice the growing smoke clouds.

* * *

The high-school students are arguing over what to do and Asami distraught with the discovery of her instructor's death has told Hirano to get lost.

Takashi says, "The plan is we leave tomorrow."

"We don't have that much time." Saya says, "You all saw the smoke, the city is burning and it's spreading."

Ms. Shizuka is hardly the only one confused but she speaks first, "There have been fires since this started..."

"Let me spell it out for you. Fewer and fewer people are able to fight the fires as order has collapsed and the zombie plague spreads, plus since the EMP only cities with gravity feed water supplies will have running water. None of the taps work here so there is odds are no water anyplace else in the city either."

Horror spreads on everyone's faces.

"If a sustained win picks up then we will have a..."

Before Saya can finish Hirano answers in a flat voice, "A firestorm."

Saya looks surprised at Hirano who shrugs, "During the Pacific War the US dropped so many bombs on Tokyo that out of control fires spread all over. The fire spread so fast before the wind that the fire fighters couldn't retreat fast enough. People had to hide in the waterways to survive. The event killed more people than both Atomic Bombs, it was called the Tokyo fire raid."

Saeko frowns, "The cities used to be built with wood and paper right? We use brick and concrete today."

Hirano shakes his head, "Same thing happened in Europe at Dresden and Hamburg with out of control fires burning out large sections of the cities and the German buildings used brick. If a firestorm starts the whole city will go."

"Fuck." Takashi says and Rei has a look of total horror now, "Our families!"

"It's settled we are leaving... NOW."

Hirano turns and runs up the stairs that Asami went up a few minutes before, "I will meet you at the door!"

Saya frowns, "We need another bike... It could be an advantage to have an officer with us."

Takashi looks on in shock at Saya.

"What are you looking at? Don't you have your own relationship problems to worry about?" Saya asks.

Looking away in discomfort Takashi can't say anything in response. Saya grinds out, "Don't underestimate me!"

* * *

In the furniture store where the mall survivor's campout an argument rages out of control which ends with the young mall survivor, another student like Takashi and his friends cracking under the pressure. He heads of waving a knife and laughing manically.

* * *

Hirano finds Asami upstairs on the roof. Having run the entire way there looking for her he pants for breath before bursting out, "Come with me!"

For a few minute indecision wars within Asami as she is torn between her duty and her feelings. After babbling Hirano's name at last she makes a decision and jumps into his arms, "Take me with you!" The two smile at one another.

The old couple looks on from nearby and smiles, remembering their own youth.

Hirano runs over to them and quickly whispers a warning about the danger of a fire.

The old man waves Hirano on his way, "Take your friend she has earned this, we will spread the word to the others."

Hirano bows and then runs off with Asami holding his hand.

The old woman smiles, "I always wanted a daughter like her."

Her husband responds, "We will in heaven."

* * *

When the insane student reaches the back door he discovers the other students and the nurse already there waiting on readied bikes. He holds up his knife like it's a talisman, "I can take them! I can do it!"

Takashi is about to step forward to try to stop him when Saeko holds him back with her out stretched arm, "No let him go. Everyone step aside."

The teen opens the door and goes out into the parking lot.

Saeko steps forward and locks the door again. "Some people can't be saved. He made his own choice."

Takashi frowns but nods his agreement and the others look away.

No one looks out side to see the fate of the unbalanced student as the already know what it is and no one wants to watch.

Soon enough Hirano and Asami arrive hand in hand. Saya frowns, cleans her glasses once and then yells, "Time to go!"

"The east police station is the closest and that's were my father works."

Takashi nods, "Good idea. Hirano let me see the maps."

Rei smiles at the compliment and Saeko frowns slightly.

They lay the maps out and Takashi plots a route to the police station. "Saeko go tell the mall survivors we are leaving they will need to lock up the doorway behind us."

A few minute later the bald headed man of the survivors arrives. "You are just abandoning us?!"

Takashi shrugs, "Hey were high-school students! Do what you will, we are leaving."

With those last words the group races out into the parking lot on the bicycles and makes a beeline for the police station. They never notice the other student trapped on top of a car begging for help or when he falls off and is ripped apart by the mob of zombies surrounding the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Again I use a reference the manga but that will be the last time as we now fairly completely diverged from the source material. Of course the manga hasn't gotten a new chapter since 2013 and the anime I don't see getting a second season.

* * *

Chapter 3

Z Day 5

On the bicycles the group makes good time but it's clear that the fires are spreading across the city. Several times they passed nearby fires that were consuming not just entire buildings but blocks of buildings. Between the fires and the chaos of the zombie plague they have to double back more than once because of streets blocked by fire, rubble or THEM.

At a stop while Takashi checks the map Asami and Hirano are laughing over some shared joke; Asami now wears the gun belt they took from Officer Warushu. Saya frowns and looks away from the two.

"The police station is just two blocks away but this street doesn't look good." Takashi doesn't have to explain why as the street has dozens of zombies blocking the way.

Saya puts aside her growing annoyance at what is going on with Asami and Hirano, "We need to consider the idea that we are going to have to leave the city entirely."

At that announcement Rei's mouth hangs open in shock and then she growls, "NO! We are so close we have to keep going!"

"I know we are close but Saya is right we might reach a point where we have to head for the countryside." Takashi is unhappy with the idea as it means giving up on not just Rei's family but also his own.

Rei wants to object, to keep going but deep down knows this too so she just nods.

Hirano steps forward, "I still have over 100 rounds of ammo. We can clear the street."

From the side where Saeko has just cut down one of the zombies that got too close, "That would make a great deal of noise."

"Noise draws THEM." Is all that Ms. Shizuka says.

Looking at the map with it's crossed out streets Takashi can't see any path that wouldn't involve a detour of several miles. "Fuck it, we came too far to just give up. OK, we do it Hirano's way."

Hirano gives a thumbs up.

"This officer..." Hirano puts his hand on Asami's shoulder and switches what she was going to say, "I mean.. I... I will help." Asami takes out her pistol.

"Here is what we do. Hirano you and I pick them off, Saeko, Rei and Asami stay here." Takashi gives his orders.

The girls are unhappy with them for related reasons but they don't argue as time is short and the conversation has already started to draw the zombies to them. The two go to work and soon bodies drop to the ground and a final rest as heads are smashed in by rifle and shotgun hit's. Round after round is fired and any time one of them gets nearby the main group Saeko sweeps in and dispatches the flesh eating monster.

The battle costs them more ammo than Hirano likes and as Ms. Shizuka said it drew more of THEM to the location but soon there is an opening.

Takashi goes up to Ms. Shizuka, "I need you" he says.

The air headed nurse swoons slightly and in a wanton voice says, "Naughty Komuro... this isn't the time for that sort of thing..."

Takashi turns bright pink and both Rei and Saeko frown.

"Ah Ms. Shizuka I just need you to stay close to Arisu, we need to get through the opening quickly."

Hirano has picked up the last empty clip, "Ready!"

The group rushes down the road and is rewarded with the East Police Station but there is nothing there to see as it's totally empty. No one is front of the building and the vehicles are all gone. The group leaves the bikes aside and heads in.

* * *

See Chapters 27-28 of the Magna. Asami is now with the group obviously and she found a list of other refugee centers setup in the city. From the top floor of the police station they can see that the fires are starting to connect and that there doesn't look to be a path the Shintoko Third Elementary School or anyone's house.

* * *

The teens look silently out upon a burning city. Takashi has the map set out and held down from the wind by pistols. The teen leader keeps having to flick aside ash from the burning city. Several times Takashi goes from the edge of the building and back to the map. "There just isn't anyway to do it!" Collapsing to his knees Takashi pounds the roof in frustration.

Both Saeko and Rei attempt to comfort their friend while trying to not glare at the other.

Rei is starting to sob, "There has to be a way... maybe we can wear something... some masks... I saw some down stairs."

Knowing how important this is to her friend Saya for once uses a gentle voice, "That won't work the smoke is getting so bad that we would need air tanks, we need to avoid not only the smoke but also the CO2 and have enough Oxygen to breath plus it won't do anything about the flames themselves firefighters have very special gear and they can use it for only half an hour at a time."

Turning to her friend in a rage Rei is about to yell at her when Takashi stands up, "She's right... it's my decision. It won't do our families any good to die trying to reach them. We need leave..."

Saeko carefully puts her hand on Rei's back and when the sobbing teen doesn't throw off the touch starts to guide her towards the stairs.

* * *

On the streets the glowing cinders drift about, in the last hour or so since the teens where in the building things have gotten a great deal worse. The city is caught in a firestorm and it will be upon them soon.

The group heads north to a refugee center on the edge of the city but it will mean crossing one of several bridges. Bridges that the group had crossed just days before in their flight to Rika's apartment. As the group moves they have to dodge the walking dead, fires and wreckage on their way. At one point they stop to make masks out of strips of clothing as the smoke and ash were making it difficult to breath but as they approach the river things get better as the wind shifts directions.

Now at the river is a new problem as the problems and challenges never end. At some point the police had setup a checkpoint. There are numerous police cars, trucks, tents and concrete barricades, even several bulldozers. outside of the roadblock are dozens, perhaps hundreds of cars left in a giant traffic game. The police started to even use the bulldozers on the zombies to keep the undead back. Now the site has been abandoned of the living and left to the dead. The group stops and looks on, most are numb to the horror but Asami had spent most of her time since the dead started to rise trapped in the mall. Seeing perhaps dozens of police walking around as THEM upsets the young officer.

Takashi pants for breath and takes a few moments to look things over. Hirano uses his sniper rifle scope to do the same. Once Takashi is done he hands off the binoculars to Saya who sweeps the bridge.

"It's very crowded there Takashi..." Hirano says with a frown, normally eager for a fight he doesn't like the numbers.

Saya just closes her eyes and pinches her nose and then shakes her head.

"We crossed the river before in the Humvee and the amphibian, but I don't like crossing it on foot." Takashi says dubiously.

Arisu while tired is chipper, "I can swim it!"

Saya pats her and Zeke on the head.

Arisu frowns and looks around, "Big brother if we can't go over the bridge or swim across the river what about under the bridge?"

Everyone takes a double take and then looks carefully at the bridge. Saya is thoughtful and says, "Bridges often have a scaffolding under to allow access to workmen for repairs."

"Let's try it.."

The teens make their way down to the river and then down the embankment. It's step keep their bikes up. When several zombies try to follow the group and instead tumble down the side Saeko and Takashi share a laugh. From the way the two are acting there is some type of shared experience here. Rei looks away knowing it has to be something from the night the two were separated. In a fit of anger Rei steps forward and drives the bayonet into the skulls of two of the zombies. Takashi and Saeko are uncomfortable with the obvious rage of Rei.

"This offi... I mean we should look for a way onto the bridge." Asami says to get the group back on task.

Hirano looks the base of the bridge over which is a three hundred feet away. "There is a catwalk along the bottom of the bridge. " After the second sweep of the bridge of the Hirano lets out a cry excitement, "There is a ladder, I think it's a pull down."

Takashi curses at the information, "We can't bring our bikes."

"D'UH!" Saya rolls her eyes, "We can find replacements as long as we are alive."

The group races to the base of the bridge. Once there is a small group of THEM along with numerous broken and crushed bodies, clearly the result of falling off the bridge. While having seen a great deal of death it didn't prepare the group for the display or the rank smell of fly covered corpses. The bodies have limbs ripped off and bones sticking through great gapping wounds. ALL of the bodies looked gnawed on. Several dogs are chewing on the dead bodies and Zeke gets into a barking contest with the dogs.

Takashi and Rei try to chase the dogs off but at first the dogs don't go, instead the dogs stand their ground before backing down and running off but only a short distance way, then sitting down and watching, waiting.

Saya frowns, "The dogs have already started to turn feral."

Ms. Shizuka shudders, "Along with the people."

"We can debate this later, Saeko and Rei kill the zombies, quietly, Hirano on watch. Asami help me with the ladder." Takashi gives quick orders.

Rei and Saeko rush into action to slaughter the few zombies shambling toward them with wide open mouths. Saeko begins her dance of death and Rei jabs one zombie through the eyes with the bayonet and crushes the skull of another. When done Saeko smiles, "Four..." Rei frowns, "Show off..." and then the two share a laugh but then stop suddenly when they realize they are laughing together.

Takashi quickly realizes he can't reach the ladder, it's raised to prevent just what they are attempting. So he hosts up Asami on his shoulders, the former policewoman is able to reach the ladder and then after a few yanks it comes free. However this sends Asami falling down, Takashi tries to catch her but gets flattened for his efforts. With Asami underwear planted in his face. Asami cries out in embarrassment.

Hirano comes up and yells at the scene, "Hey what's going on?"

"Naughty Komuro.." Ms. Shizuka whispers.

Rei and Saeko look on with a combination of embarrassment and anger.

The only person happy who is Saya who has a slight smile.

Arisu breaks the spell when she warns of more of undead approaching thanks to Zeke,

"Grab the stuff and let's go!"

* * *

"We are near my friend's apartment... Should we go back there?"

Takashi mumbles, "Full circle, sure it doesn't hurt to check it out."

* * *

The group returns to Rika's house with very mixed feelings. They had set out with high hopes but they have returned without having saved anyone as the fate of all of their relatives is unknown. Not planning to have returned the gate to the parking area is wide open and in the lot are two corpses with bullet holes in their foreheads. Hirano nods in professional respect.

"OK we might find anything..."

"...or anyone..."

"...so we need to be careful. Saeko and I go first, Rei back us up. Everyone sit tight till we give the all clear."

The three walk up the stairway as the house is sitting on a bit of rise and makes it look from the street like a three level building when really it has just two stories. The rest close the gates to the parking lot. At the top of the stairs they find the door closed but not locked. Carefully the three open the door and just look as they experience a rush of memories from their last time here.

Saya calls up from below, "Hurry up it's starting to rain!"

Takashi shakes his head, "Everyone can stand to get a little wet..." Then his voice trails off as he feels two sets of eyes on him. Looking at Rei and Saeko both women are looking intently at him, "Ah let's get this done."

A search of the first floor turns up another body, also shot in the forehead there is a pillow on the floor and feathers all over the place.

After a moment Takashi nods, "Someone used the pillow to muffle the noise, I saw that in a movie."

Rei looks down, "I wonder who did that?"

* * *

A police officer of the special assault team with purple hair takes careful aim. As she lets out her breath she fires, quick reloads and fires a second time. A hundred feet away two bodies drop in the parking area. Rika then starts the long fuse to the noise makers and heads off, shots will bring THEM to her location and hopefully the noise makers will keep the undead there while she leaves.

Purple hair flutters in the breeze as the snipper runs to the parking area. A brief sweep shows no other zombies here. As expected from the phone call her Humvee is gone. Rika switches to her sidearm a Sig Sauer 9mm P226 pistol and slings her sniper rifle next to the Howa Type 89 Assault Rifle she is already carrying on her backpack.

Once at the door Rika carefully toes open the door to her home. The first room is clear but the kitchen has a zombie in it. Not wanting to make noise and alert any others Rika grabs a pillow and then calls out, "Hey ugly!"

The ravenous undead stumbles toward the noise with hands out stretched and mouth open ready to rend and rip. Rika smashes the pillow and pistol into the creature's forehead just as it comes within reach and pulls the trigger. There is puff of feathers, a spray of blood, bone and brains out the back and the creature goes down.

"What a mess..." Rika then continues her sweep. A brief check shows everything as she expected it. Her weapon stash is gone with the doors to the locker pried open. "Make good use of them whoever you are and keep my friend alive."

After a quick check of the house systems Rika takes a bath, has something to eat and checks her maps of refugee centers, several have been crossed out. "Just stay alive Shizuka I am looking for you."

* * *

"OK the house is clear of them we can thank whoever came before us. They didn't take much from what I can tell. We can stay here the evening. There aren't many fires on this side of the river and the rain should help." Takashi informs everyone.

Ms. Shizuka yawns and stretches, "I am going to take a hot bath..."

The girls all blush except for Asami and Arisu. Then Saya says with a huff, "The EMP knocked everything..." The self-declared genius voice trails off as Ms. Shizuka turns on the kitchen water and soon a steam cloud rises up from the sink. "...out..."

"Rika has all sorts of things setup..."

Saya understands first, "Of course her car was hardened, so of course she put in like systems in the house. Battery backups and the like."

Ms. Shizuka nods, "She said it would last two weeks any longer and she would said we would have to go to her bugout hole."

Hirano tilts his head in interest, "She has a shelter some place?! Where?"

"I don't know..."

Saeko puts on the apron she wore from before, "Let's keep the lights low, we don't want to attract attention and I will make dinner."

* * *

Unlike the first time they stayed at the house the bath is much more subdued, mostly from the presence of Arisu. While the girls bath Hirano and Takashi watch the city across the river burn. The rain storm cuts down visibility but the glow to the east is impossible to miss and lights up the clouds.

"What are you going to do about Rei and Saeko?" Hirano asks and gets a question chucked back at him. "What about Saya and Asami?"

Hirano's eyes go wide, "What are you talking about!"

"Are you kidding me? You seriously don't realize that Saya is interested in you?" Takashi asks his friend, the two had grown close over the last week.

"She hates me and is always ordering me about and calling me names."

Takashi shrugs, "She has ego to go with that brain of hers but she does care about you, she reacts every time you are with Asami. Since you saved her at the mall her eyes never leave you for long."

Looking back outside for a bit before he answers Hirano then shakes his head, "How is it that both of us have two smoking women interested in us?"

Takashi smiles, "If it were not the end of the world it would be cool, no it would be hot beyond words, we would be the envy of the school."

"It's odds are because the world has ended that this is happening. I was the kid everyone else picked on, now I save people." Hirano says with no small amount of pride.

"Yah I was such a slacker that Rei left me... I don't know what would be going on if Hisashi were still alive." Takashi says in a small voice, he had smashed his friend's skull in after Hisashi turned into a zombie. He also remembers Rei's words, that he had done it out of jealousy and wanted to do it. Maybe there was some truth to that as he never got over Rei but now there was Saeko. With a sigh Takashi asks, "I wonder what the girls are up to?"

"Maybe we should peak, we didn't last time..."

"I still don't want to die."

* * *

After the meal and the bath the tension of a long day spent on the run and fighting for their lives faded away, Arisu fell asleep and so Ms. Shizuka put the little girl down on a futon.

Asami wanted to fit in with the rest and wanted to get to know them, "How about we play a game?"

"At a time like this?!" Saya all but growled?

Saeko shrugged, "We live in a new world, we are in secure building, food and running water. What would qualify as better than this?"

"FINE." Then after a few moments Saya asks with some interest, "What did you have in mind?"

Asami, "This Of.. I... you all know each other and I know hardly anything about anyone."

The girls look at one another, "Saya and I have known each other for many years yes but it was only with the start of the outbreak that Saeko has been... with us."

Asami has a slightly confused look, "I thought you all went to the same scho..."

"There are or where hundreds of students... we might be the last ones left alive." Saya replies.

Rei is interested and leans forward, "What do you have in mind?"

"We can play 'truth or dare', 'two truths and a lie' or 'I never' those are good games to get to know people." Asami says with a hopeful smile.

Saya has an annoyed look while Rei and Saeko just look on. Ms. Shizuka comes bouncing in, "OH! Those are fun games and I know what would make them even better!"

The three high school girls have a sinking feeling but they all ask, "How?"

* * *

The five young women are standing in the living room while Takashi and Hirano look on with a confused expressions. Ms. Shizuka opens a cabinet, "It's all still here!"

Saya shakes her head, "This is a bad idea."

"I don't think this is legal..." is all Asami can manage.

Rei has a nervous expression but is silent

"This could dull our fighting skills..." Saeko says but there is a wistful tone in her voice.

After a few moments Saya turns to Asami, "The world is over, I don't think we need to worry about the drinking age any more..." Then turning to Takashi and Hirano, "YOU TWO!"

Both boys jump to their feet, "Yes MA'AM!"

"You two keep watch, we are going to be busy." Saya then takes a deep breath and takes a bottle, "My grandfather spoke highly of this brand..." The label on the bottle is Shochu.

Then the girls all grab a bottle and Ms. Shizuka gets some shot glasses.

Takashi and Hirano look at one another, "Why do we get left out of the fun stuff?"

* * *

Back in the master bed room the five women sit down. The collection of alcoholic drinks is in the center of the circle and each girl has a glass in front of them.

"OK we start with two truths and a lie..." Says announces to the room.

Saeko looks sideway, "Haven't we done that one?"

"What do you mean we just started?"

Saeko shrugs, "I mean it's been done, old hat, you know what I mean."

Saya waves her hand in dismissal and is about to speak when Ms. Shizuka speaks up, "Asami suggested playing a game she should pick."

"FINE" Is the reply Saya gives.

"I like playing 'I never' but we used candy not alcohol." The former Police woman says.

Rei suggests, "Let's keep it simple then, ten drinks, the speaker picks the drink and it's one shot worth. First to drink ten drinks wins."

Everyone nods agreement and then Asami starts off, "I never... have travelled out of the country. Sake"

Saeko pours herself a shot, "My father has traveled abroad a number of times for Kendo competitions."

Ms. Shizuka gets herself a shot, "Rika and I have traveled places like Taiwan and Hong Kong for getaway vacations.

"I have been to other Asian counties, North America and Europe with my parent as part of their business trips." Saya responds and pours herself a shot.

Only Rei and Asami do not get drinks. The three drinking take sips and have various reactions to the strong taste of the Alcoholic beverages. Rei and Asami get to laugh at expressions of Saeko and Saya.

Saya coughs and annoyed at being laughed at by Rei says, "I never... failed a class. Shochu"

Knowing that Saya is taking a shot at her Rei only smiles and pours herself a shot of the potato based beverage, "Mr. Shido failed me to get revenge on my father and... I didn't do well in a music pre class in grade school."

Everyone chuckles at the second statement and the everyone looks at Ms. Shizuka and is surprised when she doesn't get a drink.

The game continues till everyone has had eight drinks and all are starting to feel the effects.

It's Saya's turn to pick and the drinks are clouding her mind and lowering her inhibitions, as she speaks her face and ears are bright red, "I... I... I AM attracted to one of the boys... Umeshu." She pours herself a drink.

"That's... not... how the... game works..."

"My turn... my rules..."

Everyone else looks at one another and the other girls cheeks flush but not Ms. Shizuka, Then one by one all of them take a drink. Everyone stares at Ms. Shizuka who giggles, "I love plume wine and couldn't resist."

Asami hasn't been with the group long and even then she has been very focused on Hirano and the drinking is slowing her thinking so the obvious implication is missed. She says to Saya, "So you are interested in Takashi, he is a brave man, the leaders always attract women..." Saya is on the verge of tears, "No you BAKA!"

"That means..." Asami's eyes go wide in understanding, "I had no idea..."

This last round has gotten Rei thinking, she looks hard Saeko, she has to know for sure, "I never... I never... I never made love to anyone... Happoshu."

Ms. Shizuka laughs and takes a drink while everyone else looks very embarrassed. Rei continues to look at Saeko who notices the attention and looks away.

"Liar..." Saya tries to speak but Rei slurring her words ignores her pink haired friend and keeps talking, "so drink...Saeko... I know... I know you did it with him... that night... you were... separated from us... with... him. So drink,"

Saeko looks down at the floor and slowly shakes her head. "No... it was just a kiss..."

Trying to shoot to her feet Rei only gets part way up and then throws the shot glass in frustration, it spins across the floor, amazingly not breaking, as tears run down her cheeks, "Your lying... I know you fucked him... I know it..."

Saeko for once is starting to lose control of her emotions and starts crying, "If he... I wanted..." She shakes her head in negative, "We just kissed that night... I wanted to though."

Standing up slowly Rei walks up to Saeko who is still sitting on the floor. No one says anything and then Rei walks unsteadily out of the room.

* * *

Hirano is on watch by the window, he has the guns disassembled for cleaning and in between steps will check on what's going on outside. Rei stumbles in, "Takashi..."

Getting to his feet Hirano wakes up Takashi who is sleeping on a couch. After the past week no one is a light sleeper anymore and so when shaken by Hirano the other teen is awake. Seeing Rei stumbling and shuffling about Takashi cries out, "NO!"

"Takashi..." Rei slurs and Takashi feels a wave of relief and then rushes up to her.

"Are you ok..." Takashi stops, his eyes go wide and he can smell the booze on his lifelong friend, "How much did you drink Rei?"

"We need to talk..." Rei gets out very slowly.

Hirano comes up to Takashi and whispers, "I will hold down the fort."

"Thanks." Then Takashi takes Rei to another bedroom off the living room.

* * *

In the bed room Takashi lays Rei down on the bed. She keeps mumbling his name. About to leave, Takashi is stopped when Rei drunkenly manages to grab his arm. Slowly she says, "Please..." and looks longingly at him.

"Rei what's going on?" Is all Takashi can manage.

Not bothering to talk Rei pulls his hand to her breast, "Please... I... I want to..." Unable to find the words Rei doesn't talk but she keeps Takashi's hand pinned to her breast. The implication obvious.

With a great deal of gentleness Takashi pries his hand free. "This is not a good idea. In the morning you will hate..."

Rei grabs and yanks Takashi forward and he lands on top of her. She follows up by kissing Takashi. The first kiss went wide but the drunken woman quickly finds the mark. Any doubt Takashi had of his friend drinking is removed as he can literally taste the booze on her lips. Breaking the kiss Rei tries to undo Takashi's pants, "I can't... let her steal you..."

Takashi knows exactly what's going on, it's the strange love triangle that has formed between him and the two women. While part of him wants this, has wanted it for years, he also cares for his friend too much. "No... not now... not like this..."

Hearing the rejection Rei cries her eyes out begging him not to leave her and to make love to her. It is the longest fifteen minutes of Takashi's life till at last Rei finally collapses into a drunken and exhausted slumber.

Coming out of the room Takashi closes the door and zips up his pants that Rei had undone. Only to realize that Saeko is in the living room and she is watching him. The purple haired beauty says nothing and slowly staggers away. Too emotionally drain Takashi just lets her go. "Damn it..." Then shaking his Takashi wanders back to Hirano, "There is going to be hell to pay tomorrow morning."

* * *

One by one the group begins to wake up the next morning. First awake is Arisu helping herself and Zeke to breakfast downstairs in the kitchen area. Takashi and Hirano have been on watch all night and so are fairly exhausted and are staying in the upstairs living room to. A young lifetime of practice calls Saeko to wake up early despite the previous evening. She is feeling the effects of last nights drinking game, so Saeko is up hours later than normal and is trying to process what she saw. The Onna Bugeisha had followed Rei when she left, watched her go seek out Takashi, the two of them going into a room and some time later Takashi leaving the room in a state of undress. The last question as part of the drinking game made clear beyond any doubt that Rei viewed Saeko as rival for Takashi's affections and Rei had decided to claim him. There were but two choices meet the challenge or give up on the one man who was willing to accept her for what she was. Exhausted and hung over Saeko gives into defeat, if Takashi has chosen to be with Rei that was his choice. All that was left was to leave them in peace.

Slowly, quietly and carefully Saeko gathers her possessions and while briefly considers a note but decides to leave without a word but no plan survives contact with the enemy. To reach the exit involves going through the kitchen and the Onna Bugeisha is greeted by Arisu.

With a big smile the little girl asks, "Big sister Saeko are you hungry?"

"No thank you little one." Saeko says with a smile and then gives the little girl a hug. "There is something you can do for me instead."

Arisu's smile gets bigger, "Whatever you want big sister Saeko!"

"Tell Rei that I wish her and Takashi all happiness together." The Onna Bugeisha forces a smile but little children are good at reading emotions and Arisu can tell that Saeko is upset.

Uncertainly Arisu whispers, "OK..."

Without another word, Saeko collects here stuff and heads out the door.

At that point Arisu's eyes go wide and she runs off looking for Rei and finds her in the bed room where Takashi left her the night before. A couple of shakes wakes the teen up.

"Big sister Seako told me to give you a message but then she..."

Rei is confused and disoriented by a pounding headache, "What are you talking about?"

"She said that she wishes Takashi and you all happiness together and then she left!" Arisu says with a frown. The girl is to young to understand the relationship issue but knows enough to worry about Saeko leaving on her own.

At this point Rei's mind clears as the message brings her to full wakefulness, "Explain to me from the start..." Once the girls is done Rei frowns, "That BAKA... I will take care of it. Just wait here till I come back do you understand?"

The girl gives an uncertain nod of her head and sit down on the bed. Rei heads off to gather her things. The two boys ignore the coming and going of the females from the one bed room. Rei and Takashi exchange glances and then both look away, uncomfortable about last nights events.

Down stairs Rei puts on her clothes and grabs her weapon. She sweeps her orange brown hair out of the way, 'Why am I doing this? I should just let her go. Then Takashi would be mine... but this would mean her death and I don't want THAT. '

Rei closes the door behind her and once on the street looks around. Fortune smiles on Rei as Saeko is very easy to follow, she is leaving a trail of headless bodies in her wake. Ignoring the pounding in her own skull Rei sets off in pursuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Again we have now left the source material behind. The events of this chapter is what I have been trying to build for. I hope people enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4

Z Day 6

The storm over night has cleared the air a bit but it still smells faintly of smoke and death. Following the trail of decapitated bodies Rei moves at a jog, she has to find Saeko and bring her back. "Why am I doing this.." The teen asks out loud for the hundredth time. Looking around Rika's house has long since passed out of view. But every few dozen feet or so is another one of THEM that has been dispatched with a sword slash to the head. The bodies are on all sections of the street, "She isn't avoiding THEM at all, she is going out of her way to take them on. But why?"

Rei continues her pursuit when at last she hears a clash of metal. Increasing her jog to a run which makes the headache pound even worse. Turning a corner Rei is greeted by a broken down white RV, in front of the vehicle is the body of an old man. The head lays off to one side and a white bucket hat of the type that fisherman wear is nearby. The white beard is splashed with blood.

Up the narrow ally Rei can see what she is seeking, Saeko is fighting an entire mob of THEM. There must be twenty of them shambling forward with hands outstretched. Rei braces the rifle against her shoulder, takes aim and BAMB! A bullet crashes into the chest of one of the monsters so Rei fires again and this time the bullet blows the top off the zombie.

Seako spins around and is shocked for a moment seeing Rei. In addition to the shock is a hungry expression in her eyes and perhaps an edge of madness. Without a word Seako returns to slashing.

"There are too many!" Rei cries and keeps firing. "Hirano would be so angry..." As its taking 2, 3 and sometimes 4 shots to take down one of THEM. Slowly Rei moves closer and closer to the spinning swordswoman. A spent magazine clatters to the ground as Rei pauses to reload. The air echoes with the sound of gunfire and sword on bone and then its silent. The last of THEM has been dispatched and there is only the panting of two women.

"Why are you here?" Saeko asks between carefully measured breaths.

Rei glares at her rival, "Why do you think, to bring you back!"

Looking around for the first time Saeko notices that Rei is alone, "You came by yourself? Where is Takashi and the rest?"

Her eyes flash at Takashi's name, "There wasn't time... Now let's go back."

Saeko turns to leave when Rei grabs her shoulder, "HEY! I said you are coming back..."

There is a swirl of movement as Saeko spins Rei and slams the other teen into the side of the RV the Sword is held high ready to slash. That predator grin is there again.

Rei just stands there, she is trained in hand to hand martial arts, she could easily break the hold but she really doesn't think it's needed. "Go ahead... if you are going to kill me... just do it."

There is a twitch of the purple haired woman's mouth, her eyes go wide and the sword slowly falls to her side. "I am sorry..."

Before Rei can say anything both hear the empty moan of the undead. Crowds have formed at both ends of the narrow street, drawn to the sound of the battle. The two exchange a glance, there are too many to battle. Rei grabs Saeko and drags the other teen to the doorway to the RV. Both get in just in time for the mob to reach the door and begin pounding on it. "This won't hold!"

Seako looks around and sees a hatch to the roof, "Over here!"

Looking up from the doorway Rei can see the hatch, "Get it open and I will follow."

Standing on a table Seako opens the hatch and sends her sword up onto the roof, pulls herself up and then reaches her had back down for the other woman.

Rei pulls back from the door, sends a burst of bullets into the door at roughly head height and then makes her escape; running toward her rivals out stretched hand.

* * *

The two are now on the roof of the RV and from the moans it's clear that the RV is surrounded. A roof is within reach though as the RV is parked directly against a building.

"What were you thinking?!" Rei demands.

Seako hugs her legs and in a whisper, "I want Takashi to be happy, since he has chosen you, his lifelong friend I do not want to be in the way."

"What are you talking about..." Rei.

Looking up slowly Seako says in a dead voice, "I saw him leave your room... his... his clothes..." The teen is deeply embarrassed by the memory of seeing Takashi walk out of bed room dressing himself. "He left your room pulling his pants on. As I said he is yours."

Rei shakes her head and stays laying on the roof trying to catch her breath and for the pounding in her skull to stop.

As the minutes go by Saeko at last says, "Thank you for saving me... I don't know what else to say."

With no response from Rei, Saeko gets up and carefully looks around. There must be a hundred of them in the street now. The roof however is clear. Looking back at Rei, "I... I will return with you and stay out of the way. There will be... there will be no problem from me." Saeko lets out a sob at the last part, saying this is clearly painful. "I have to ask though... how was it? To be with him?"

Rei glares at Saeko.

Looking down at her feet Saeko bows in apology, "I am sorry that was rude of me to ask. Again congratulations and I wish you two all happiness..."

"It wasn't good..."

"I am sorry to hear that I am sure that with practice and some guidance from you he will learn..."

"STOP IT! Nothing happened! I begged him to be with me... I threw myself at him and tried to take his clothes off. That is why he was dressing himself after he left. He refused saying I would hate him in the morning... he must have realized I was drunk."

Saeko bows deeper, "I am sorry..." At the same time the despair that had weighted her down since last night lifts, there is still a chance to be with Takashi.

At last Rei gets up from the RV roof and moves to the building. "It's time to leave."

Saeko follows the other woman and they start to head back to the group.

* * *

It has taken an hour of travel, hiding, dodging into side streets and double backs but at last the house is in sight.

Saeko makes a move to step forward when Rei grabs her. "We have privacy now... we need to talk."

The two teens stand looking at one another, "This is a difficult subject my friend." Seako starts off with.

"That is obvious, it's also a toxic one, and just now it nearly killed us both." Rei looks away, "Takashi has suffered enough if we both die what do you think would happen to him? Death can come for us at any moment no need to tempt it like this.

"That is true... that also brings up a point. I have said that we are in a new world or perhaps an old one. Not only can death for us at any moment." In a reasonable voice Saeko has a thought.

Rei eyes narrow, "What are you saying?"

"In the past..." Saeko begins but is cut off by Rei.

"You aren't suggesting..." Rei's eyes go wide.

"In the past powerful men, the emperors, the daimyos, rich merchants and..."

Rei's cheeks burn, "You ARE suggesting that we share him!"

With the other woman having figured it out Saeko switches what she was about to say, "Both of us want him for ourselves but the group can't afford the conflict. It's this or neither of us or he chooses and do you think that Takashi will actually choose?" Saeko asks with real trepidation as Rei has so much more history with him.

Looking inside Rei tries to put herself in her old friend's heart, "It's clear that he is torn, he is responding to both of us... and he has already tried to defuse this by pushing things off using the ongoing crises as a reason. If we force the issue he will reject both of us."

Saeko takes a deep breath, "I was willing to walk away but you pulled me back Rei, so it's come to this question, I am willing to try to share him but are you?" The implications and the next round of questions this will spark off cause the Onna Bugeishas ears to burn.

"I would be lying if I said I wanted this but I am also not willing to lose him either. What other choice is there? To continue our game with all the pain it causes?" The last isn't a question, it acceptance of the situation, "Before we discuss anything else we really should get back. By now they have to have figured out we are gone and done who knows what. We will go talk to Takashi and work this out... together."

The two woman exchange deep bows and then make their way back to house.

* * *

"What the FUCK where you two thinking!?" Takashi roars at the two young women.

Saya with her hands on her hips interrupts, "We all had to gang up on him to get him not to go out there alone after you two."

Rei and Saeko both bow to show their contrition Saeko says, "It won't happen again."

"That's it? 'It won't happen again.'" Takashi emotionally has been in turmoil ever sense he discovered that the two girls had gone into the city and he can't believe what he is seeing.

Ms. Shizuka now acts a voice of reason, "I am sure there was a reason for all of this."

Saya is about lay into the two baka when Hirano puts a hand on her shoulder, "I think Ms. Shizuka is right let's hear what they have to say."

Spinning in place Says is about to transfer her anger to Hirano as she is upset from last night but seeing Asami next to Hirano she instead deflates. "Fine..."

Rei and Saeko bow again in thanks, "We will explain but first we need to talk to Takashi... alone." Rei explains. Both women's cheeks turn pink.

Saya, Takashi, Hirano and even Asami who isn't much older than the other three look confused at one another. They have some clue what's involved but here but can't put all of the pieces together. Ms. Shizuka is a decade older than the four teens and has a much better idea as to what's going on here but even she has no idea what Saeko and Rei are about to suggest. The school nurse just knows the three need to work out their issues. "Let's go and give them some privacy. You can use the reading room for your talk." The older woman puts at a side room and take the others with her back up stairs.

First Rei and then Saeko hooks an arm around Takashi and leads him into the reading room then close the door.

* * *

The two women remove their weapons and both are splattered in blood with rips in their clothing and Rei smells strongly of gunpowder. Clearly the two were in a nasty fight. Rei sets Takashi on a low sofa that doesn't rise very much off the floor that is typical of classical Japanese decor. Then she takes a seat on the floor itself in front of Takashi. Saeko sits right next to her. Once seated Saeko bows to the point that her head is nearly touching the floor itself and throws her hands out in front of her. Caught by surprise just as Takashi, Rei recovers and joins Saeko in the bow if not as graceful but with a great deal of heart.

"I..." Both young woman start to say and then glance at one another, Rei mouths 'WE' to which Saeko gives a fractional nod.

"We are very sorry..." The two say in almost perfect unison and keep down on the ground waiting for Takashi to accept the apology or at least for him to give them permission to rise.

The way the two are acting and this weird hyper formal apology that is almost never done today has Takashi uncomfortable. He throws a hand behind his head, "OK... You can sit up."

Both young woman sit up. Rei begins, "We have a suggestion..." Then Takashi's oldest friend starts to stumble over her words and flushing with embarrassment. Rei grabs Saeko's hand and says to her "You tell him Saeko... I... don't know what to say. it"

"We have suggestion, a possible solution to... to... our current problem." Even Saeko who came up with the idea is nervous as the time has come to asking Takashi to go along with it.

The seriousness of what is going on is impossible to miss and Takashi feels like he is in a trap and asks slowly, "...Yes... this suggestion is..."

"It is for the good..."

"...of the group..."

"...we are creating a distraction..."

"...when everyone needs to be focused..."

At last Takashi just blurts out, "WHAT IS IT!"

"Both." The women say in unison.

While his brain doesn't fully comprehend some part of his mind does and so that feeling of a trap deepens. Takashi is afraid but has to ask, "Both... what do you mean?"

Saeko still holding Rei's hand slowly gets up and the two woman move forward to Takashi and sit down right in front of him. Saeko places Rei's other hand in Takashi's left while taking his right and the two women still hold each other's hands, forming a circle. "We both care for you Takashi... we both want to be with you. We have agreed that..."

Rei bursts out, "..if you OK with this..."

"...you can date us both."

Takashi is floored by what he has been told and looks between both women. Both look at him eagerly, clearly waiting on his reaction. "You both agreed to this idea?" For the past week the way the two had been carrying on this was the last thing that Takashi would have expected to have happened.

They both nod. Rei then says, "It's the only solution."

"I agree. It's the only solution."

Takashi is in a state of near shock, "What will people say?"

"Who cares..."

"...only your opinion matters..."

Takashi looks first at Rei and then at Saeko, "I am not blind, I have seen the looks exchanged. How can either of you be really happy with this?"

Rei looks down, it's a good question, how can she really be happy. "I love you, I have lost everything Takashi, everything but you. It was a mistake to have broken up with you. Since this began you have saved us time and time again, you have become a man, I don't think I could live without you, I will do anything to be with you..." Remembering the renegade police officer, "I will KILL ANYONE that threatens you but I couldn't live with myself if Saeko... if she died..." The young woman's voice trails off, having said too much.

At the last statement Takashi gives Rei a hard look at first wondering if Rei was saying she was willing to kill Saeko over this. All Takashi sees is the orange and brown top of his old friends head. Then Takashi realizes Rei used KILL for a threat but DIED for Saeko and now the implication clicks. Takashi turns to look at Saeko.

The Onna Bugeisha has deep sadness in her eyes, "You accept me for who and what I am Takashi. When I thought that you had... you had chosen to be with..." Saeko looks at Rei who flinches when talked about, "When I thought you had chosen to be with Rei... I gave up and decided to leave. Perhaps I wanted to seek an end. Like that morning at the temple. I don't know if you love me Takashi but you said you don't care what I have done, that you want me to stay who I am sins and all. I do love you." Then the sadness fades and is replaced by a burning determination, "I want to be loved, to be felt to be worthy of being loved and you are the only man for me. I too will do anything to be with you."

For several minutes Takashi is unable to speak, simply at a loss for words by the confessions of love he has received. The idea that both Rei and Saeko are willing to do anything to be with him, to kill for him and if they cannot have him they will simple end themselves is... intoxicating. Knowing that the two will do ANYTHING for him is a rush unlike anything he has experienced. An image of the two women dressed in lingerie sitting on a bed willing to do ANYTHING comes to mind. He has to ask, "What about... you KNOW... how is THAT to work?"

Rei takes a deep breath, the time has arrived to confirm her commitment to this idea, put aside any doubts. "Kiss her."

Both Saeko and Takashi look in surprise at Rei who responds with, "Do it."

Slowly Takashi leans forward, then darts in to give Saeko a peck on the cheek.

Saeko smiles even if it was fairly chaste kiss.

"I said KISS her. I know that you know how. Show her how you feel." While she talks Rei is not as confident as she sounds and is terrified at seeing Takashi really kiss Saeko like a lover but manages to keep it hidden away. Rei knows she needs to make clear her own acceptance of the idea of both of them dating him.

Turning cherry red Takashi leans forward again to kiss Saeko this time on the lips, at first gently and hesitantly but soon with growing passion. After a minute Saeko breaks the kiss and wordlessly nods at Rei. Understanding Takashi does as he is bidden and kisses his old friend on the lips at first like they did many times in the past like when they were dating but quickly with a hunger like neither experienced before. This hunger causes some of the uncertainty to fade away for Rei. After breaking off the kiss with Rei, Saeko moves in for her own kiss again and soon Takashi is left gasping for breath as both woman are kissing him one after another not giving him a chance to breath.

When Takashi turns to kiss Saeko again she puts a finger on his lips instead, "So its decided, yes?"

Wordless Takashi shakes his head.

"I want to hear you say it." Rei asks gently.

Still nodding Takashi, says, "Its decided, I will date you both."

Rei giggles, "As to THAT as you put it. We will have to talk and figure out...the logistics..."

A blushing smile graces Saeko's face.

Moving to his feet Takashi stands up, "I need to clear my head. We will talk more later."

"Of course..."

"...certainly..."

Then Takashi leaves the room in an almost haze.

At the bottom of the spiral stairs is his other childhood friend, Saya. "Well?"

"I need someone to talk to... would you mind?"

* * *

Saya is at a loss for words and just stares dumbly at him.

"SAY SOMETHING!"

"I would say you bought yourself a ton of trouble but it does solve the problem... I guess or makes it even worse. As now two women have a claim on you and you will have to divide your attention." Saya looks aside and wonders about Hirano and Asami and then discards the idea as insane. She is a GENIUS and not brittle and weak at her core like Rei and Saeko tend out to be.

Takashi throws his hands up, "I knew I could count on you to burst the bubble."

"You are about to embark on every males fantasy, two woman want to be with you, accepting the other and you are going to complain at me?"

Takashi gives a sheepish smile, "Do you have... any advice?"

Thinking seriously, say puts her chin on her hand, "Let them take the lead."

"They are already doing that don't you think?" Takashi asks with an almost 'tell me the obvious' quality to his voice.

Saya smirks, "Think it through, right now in terms of relationship you're going to have to worry about balancing them. If they suggest something TOGETHER then they are more likely to be accepting of the results. You face a minefield of jealousy."

"That's it? Don't make them jealous?" Takashi closes his eyes, "Sorry I am being a jerk its actually helpful." Then opening his eyes Takashi wants to help his other friend, "So... what about you and..."

"DON'T EVEN THINK IT..."

Takashi drops the unfinished sentence.

* * *

After talking with Saya, Takashi heads back up stairs to find Hirano with Asami the two are on the deck checking out the nearby city. Ms. Shizuka and Arisu are playing catch with Zeke. The little white dog chases happily after ball and then returns it. Waiting with a rapidly wagging tale for the ball to be thrown again.

"What's the situation outside like?" Takashi asks.

Hirano shakes his head, clearly annoyed, "I can tell which way the girls went."

Curious Takashi comes out all the way on to the deck.

Asami hands over the binoculars with a smile.

Up the street to the north is a line of THEM shuffling along. The greater the distance from the house the more of them that there are. "That's going to make things difficult." Take a deep break the air still smells of fire to the east across the river smoke clouds continue to rise into the sky. "We have some time but we can't linger here we need to get out of the city."

The buxom nurse looks up from the puppy, "We need some more supplies, medicine..."

Asami with a shy smile says, "Kohta-kun has some suggestions on things we can do better..."

At this point Saya comes up stairs with Saeko and Rei behind her. The latter two women are calm and sit down on the couch together. Kohta Hirano is surprised by the choice and doesn't notice how tense Saya is or the glance at him and Asami.

"We need a plan, Takashi..." Saya says at last to distract herself from her feelings.

A discussion follows where Hirano suggests they start using hand signals when on the streets no talking unless absolutely necessary. The US Army had come up with such a system and he knows it. No one in the group is surprised by the revelation of their gun Otaku.

Asami suggests they make us of distractions when any of the undead are a threat but not to the point that they HAVE fight. Noise makers for example that can be bought at any store at least when money meant something.

For Saya the key question is what are their short and medium term objective now that they have given up on finding Rei and Takashi's families. At that statement Rei nearly started to cry and Saeko gave a light hug which also got even Ms. Shizuka's attention. Clearly something had changed when the two were out.

"The morning has been blown by the little stroll so we leave this afternoon. We continue north after lunch. Ms. Shizuka this is your area we need a route past some stores to pick up what we need. Till we leave Hirano will drill us on these hand signals." Takashi informs the group.

Hirano drills the others and while he does Asami cleans Rei's gun. It's clear that the former policewoman is quickly dropping into the role of his assistant. At first the gun Otaku wanted to teach the group all of the signals he knew which was a very long list but Saya blasted him. Pointing out it would be too much and instead to focus on a smaller list.

It took an hour but then the group was ready. Saeko prepared a hot meal for the group and then they headed off to continue their journey.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the concluding chapter of my short story. Its nearly twice as long as chapter 3 and I debated trying to break it in half but didn't bother. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

Z Day 7, midday

As was their pattern Takashi was on point, the goal was to get out of the city heading north. First they would try to pick up some supplies and then make the push for the refugee station that the map from 4 days ago said was there. Today they would be using the new hand signals to communicate as the new mantra was no noise, no noise and no noise. Directly behind Takashi was Saeko. In the center was Ms. Skizuka, Arisu and of course Zeke. Rei and Saya were on the flanks and the rear had Hirano and Asami. Of the group only Hirano with his Armalite AR-10 has a firearm at the ready, everyone else has machetes or a Katana in Saeko's case.

The smell of smoke has now greatly decreased. Perhaps the city is no longer burning the survivors wonder.

The group advances up the street past the Zombies which are really starting to smell now. Then Ms. Shizuka stops in the street, there is a bit of pinball effect as everyone else stops n reaction and Rei has to tap Saeko's shoulder to get her and Takashi to stop. Laying on the street are two partly eaten bodies. They are covered in a mass of flies and wiggling maggots, the stench is nothing short of vile. Little Arisu has backed away and is standing next to Saya. Nearby are some other dead bodies, all have flies and maggots if not to the same degree. Then Ms. Shizuka looks at the zombies slowly shuffling about, they might have some flies buzzing around them NONE of them have a wiggling and squirming mass of maggots.

The rest of the group is confused as Ms. Shizuka looks on and then Saya's eyes go wide in understanding. She is about to say something when Takashi shakes his head no. He points at the sun which since it is afternoon is now started to set even if they have hours yet and then makes the walking signal Hirano taught. The group resumes its march up the road.

* * *

As the group heads up the street every now and then will catch a glimpse of movement from a window at a home but the question is what is moving? One of THEM or other survivors hiding out. At last Takashi comes to a pharmacy. As Saya suspected Ms. Shizuka's directions were not the most direct way there. There were no full circles but two lefts at the end rather than turning a street sooner and a single turn.

The pharmacy store shows signs of having been looted. The windows are all smashed and things are laying in the street. Ms. Shizuka, Saya and Hirano go inside to gather the needed supplies. The aisles were also filled with debris from the looting. A quick search showed none of THEM in the front of the store.

While picking up bandages and the like Ms. Shizuka picked up a small box and had a smirk on her face. Hirano walked up to the nurse and said, "Miss Shizuka can I have some of those boxes of condoms?"

The former school nurse blushed wildly and looked both surprised and perhaps excited by the question, "What do you need one of these right now for?"

Saya was shocked and at first angry, "Kohta! Do I have beat you?! I am seriously going to..." But then the pink haired genius voice trailed off in realization that the gun Otaku would want it for him and Asami. So not to do things with her, perhaps after the attack Hirano viewed her as tainted and was repelled by her.

"I am going to use them for something else, we can protect the insides of the gun from things like dirt getting inside of them." Hirano explained quickly.

Both Ms. Shizuka and Saya nodded. With the outburst of noise Takashi poked his head into the store and looks around to see what was going on. Not seeing any trouble he goes back outside and resumes guard duty with the rest.

* * *

A cross the street several other survivors are looking at the group standing in front of the pharmacy. This other group notes how calm they are, how they ignore most of the walking dead except for when they get close and then one of them, typically the purple haired woman with a sword quickly and dispatches the monster. At last one of them speaks up, "One of them is a police officer and they have guns!"

An older man in a flat voice nearly devoid hope says, "We saw the police before and those things ripped them apart."

A young woman with brown hair interrupts, "We have to get help for Furedi! He has been hurt!"

They continue to argue before at coming to a decision.

* * *

After collecting gauze, tape, a selection of over the counter medication, etc. from out front Ms. Shizuka goes into the back where the prescription drugs are kept and Hirano joins her holding a basket. The looters hadn't bothered as much in the back it seems, "Penicillin we will need some of that, Codeine we will need some of that, Viagra I don't think you two boys need that..."

After the condom comments Hirano was embarrassed but now the gun Otaku is ready to have his nose BURST.

With Hirano distracted and Ms. Shizuka as normal fairly oblivious neither notices a zombie shamble towards them from an open backdoor till it reaches through the shelving and grabs the nurse's blouse. The undead is trying to pull the nurse towards its now snapping mouth. Both let out a yelp of surprise and Hirano moves to help the nurse. Bottles of pills fall to the floor as the shelving starts to tip and the nurse's blouse rips from the grasping hands of the ravenous undead. Hirano manages to shove the nurse aside but that has the effect of destroying her shirt totally, causing the snap to pop on the bra and sending her sprawling to the floor. The undead now grabs onto Hirano and has gotten its head through the shelving, trying to bite him but luckily its bites have landed on the sling for the gun.

This struggle created a large amount of noise and everyone comes running but Saya is there first. The pink haired young woman sees what's going on and screams, "Kohta!" Then pulling her machete out Says looks for an opening but the two are struggling as Hirano tries to hold the head back and the shelf is ready to collapse. With the gnashing teeth getting closer and closer to Kohta's throat Saya lets out cry and drives the blade deep into the zombie's skull, dispatching it.

The zombie collapses with a slump and the entire shelf tips over. Trying to hold onto the machete Saya goes down with it and Hirano falls over and the two land on top of one another and the shelf. For a moment neither says anything as they look at each other. Saya breaks the moment by yelling, "Are you hurt!" "Did it bite you! "Don't die!" In between the yells Saya is trying to check the gun Otaku for injuries and kissing him. Then Ms. Shizuka throws her arms around Hirano, "You saved me!"

At this point the others arrive. The scene they find shocks everyone else silent. The former nurse's clothing is ruins and leaves little to the imagination with respect to her chest and she has her arms wrapped around Hirano. Meanwhile Saya is kissing him on the lips. The gun Otaku is stunned. Takashi, Rei and Saeko look their friends over and the result is deep blushes and they turn away. Asami appears to be on the edge of tears from what she is seeing. Zeke barks and wags his tail. Arisu doesn't know what to make of everyone's reactions, "Is big brother Kohta OK? I can kiss him too if it will make big brother Kohta feel better!"

At the statement from the youngest member of the group the three on the floor at last notice the others presence and scatter. Saya stands up so fast that she knocks Hirano face first into the nurse's chest. With the impact Ms. Shizuka realizes her state of undress and lets out a yelp. Rei grabs a blanket off the shelf and hands it to cover the nurse. In the meantime Hirano attempts to explain the scene is not what it appears to be.

Asami walks forward slowly and wordlessly picks one of condoms that fell out of the basket. With tears beginning to well up uncontrollable the former police woman turns and runs.

"Damn it! Stop her!" Takashi yells and chases after the policewoman before she can get too far away. Only to come to a dead stop in the street next to the already stopped Asami.

* * *

Standing before Takashi and Asami are some of the new group of survivors. A gaunt older man with receding hair gone all white and holding a Lugar Pistol but pointed down at the ground. Next to him is a young woman with brown hair and dressed in what was once all white but is now dirty and splattered with blood. The last is a teen male with short hair bleached blond, wearing a trench coat covered in buttons and pins, wielding a baseball bat.

The rest of Takashi's group start to exit the store too and take a double at take the strangers.

The woman steps towards Asami, "Officer we need help, my boyfriend and his boss are sick!"

The former policewoman at first is about to helping but then she remembers she is part of a group and not its leader. Asami gives Takashi an uncertain look. In the meantime Hirano comes out of the store and tries to talk to Asami but she pointedly keeps her back turned to him.

Takashi chews his lip and then asks, "How many in your group and the two injured, have they been bitten?"

Say along with the rest come up and she asks, "What's going on and who are these people?"

Asami flinches when she hears Saya's voice and in a small uncertain voice responds, "Other survivors, they are asking for help."

The older man answers, "There are eleven counting us, we are just across the street. The two injured were not bitten, they were looking for supplies and got splashed by something from a barrel and its made them sick."

Everyone is relieved to hear that the people injured aren't bitten. Takashi has still uncertain they have had bad experiences and need to be careful it's not a trap of some sort. "I will go and check it out." Takashi announces.

Saya frowns, "Perhaps Ms. Shizuka should go with you to see what can be done."

Ms. Shizuka now having put on a spare shirt comes out. "What's going on?"

The woman is starting to panic, "Can you please help Furedi!"

With a bright smile Ms. Shizuka says, "Of course..."

"Right after I check things out." Takashi interrupts and his tone makes clear he isn't interested in talking it over.

"Where is this barrel? Perhaps we can look at that in the meantime." Saya asks.

The blond shrugs, "We are wasting time." But the old man has a better idea what's going on here, the leader of this new group doesn't trust them. A good faith gesture is needed, "We will send out someone and he can show you where the barrel is at. It was his warehouse after all. This way you have one of ours as security for..." The old man pauses and looks at Takashi, asking for his name without saying a word.

Takashi flushes and is about to answer when. Saeko and Hirano both nod. The gun Otaku says, "Hostages used to be exchanged to assure the safe return of messengers and the like." Saeko, "The life of the hostage would be forfeit if the other person didn't return. It was very common among groups that didn't trust one another."

Everyone else but the old man, Saeko and Hirano have to one degree or another a look of horror at the suggestion.

Making a decision Takashi, "I am Takashi Komuro and send out two then I and our nurse Ms. Shizuka will go in. Agreed?"

The young woman is thrilled to hear about a nurse and starts saying thank you over and over again bowing repeatedly.

"I am Ani and we have an agreement. Give us a few minutes." the older man says and the two nod.

Going back into their build the new survivors then return with two more. A man perhaps in his 40s with his hair starting to grey but still with a great deal of black. The second is a punk, his hair is shaved very short, his face has a number of piercing and he wears a black leather coat that has chains on it. The punk is carrying is length of metal pipe. The first man identifies himself as Bato and the second after some prompting as Jisatsu.

Rei looks fearfully at Takashi, "Be careful." Then turning to the old man, "Mr. Ani if our two do not return you know what we will have to do."

Looking over group of teens with its collection of weapons and how at ease the group is in carrying them Ani nods, "I understand and fear not."

Jisatsu looks around confused, "What are you talking about?"

Ani frowns, "You show them where the barrel is and you two are a hostages for the safe conduct of their..."

"FUCK THAT!" The punk screams and he is about to leave when Saeko pulls her Katana in one fluid movement and has it pointed at his neck, "We should use our inside voices. Let's be clearer if anything happens to Takashi or Nurse Marikawa then you DIE."

The punk looks at first Saeko and then Rei when she walks up and stands next to the other woman. The looks they give him are cold and without pity, they really will kill him and so he slowly nods. The middle aged man standing nearby has his eyes go wide at the ruthless threat.

The shouting has drawn some more zombies so the two groups split off to their destinations before they arrive.

* * *

The building where the new group is holding up turns out to be a mortuary. In one of the viewing rooms is where the new group has been held up. Besides the five they have already meet is what a first glance appears to be a young couple; the man is wearing glasses and is in a suit and the woman a blue dress and has black hair with blue stripes. Another man with long wavy hair with a sleeveless tan shirt and camouflage pants. Next to him is a woman with bright red hair, black leather shorts and a leather jacket with red, black and cheetah print. The woman they met before is kneeling next to two men huddled under blankets on the floor, big swaths of their skin is almost white.

At first Takashi thinks they have turned but the two men's eyes focus on them with sad pitiful gazes. They are still among the living.

Ms. Shizuka has the two lay down. breaks out her restocked medical bag and begins to check the two over. Starting with taking their blood pressure and temperature.

The old man, Ani, goes over to a table, tosses a useless music player but picks up a pipe to smoke.

Takashi looks around, "Is this place secure? You don't have anyone on watch?"

The young man with blond hair frowns, "Fuck you man... What do you think we have been doing?"

Looking at the blond that's a few years his senior Takashi doesn't back down, "I don't know you but for now my life and Ms. Shizuka's lives depend on your security steps so show me. Oh by the way..." then pausing for effect, "Fuck you too."

The two young glare like a pair of dogs doing a stare down till the blond smiles, "My friends call me Sukadtzo." The two set off to show Takashi the building.

* * *

Bato opens the door to his warehouse. There is a strong chemical smell in the air. Saya turns to the owner, "What do you store here?"

"Drums of chemicals, all types."

Saeko is about to enter when Hirano blocks the opening with his hand. Making the hand signal to wait. He takes his riffle and bangs on the doorway. "If there are any in there lets lure them out."

The punk is impatient though, "Out of the way ass wipe!" He says to Hirano and then pushes past him. Standing inside of the warehouse, "He old man this place is a dump."

Everyone just looks at Jisatsu in disbelief trying to figure out how he managed to stay alive this long. At last Saya snorts, "Hey Baka give me a second so I can give you a rope."

The punk is confused and then asks, "Why?"

"So when one of those zombies eats your baka ass we can lure it in and dispatch it."

Jisatsu face twists in furry and the chain running from his nose to his ear giggles as his face twists into a snarl. The punk takes a half step toward Saya but before he can even think about making a threat let alone taking action everyone hears click of pistol hammer being cocked.

Asami has Jisatsu covered, "Freeze or you're dead!" There is no hesitation in her voice and the gun is steady.

"Don't shoot me!"

"Are you crazy? Are you on PCP?" Asami asks.

"I am not on any drugs! Let's just get this done." Jisatsu turns and walks into the gloom of the building.

The teens turn on flashlights and follow him in. A brief search follows.

* * *

Quickly they get to the location of the accident. A barrel has been knocked over and the chemical smell is very strong. Nearby one of a drums of diesel has also been spilled perhaps one landed on the other and sent chemical and fuel flying.

"What were they looking for in here?" Saya asks.

"The drums of diesel."

Saya steps carefully around the spill to look at the side of the drum and it says LOT: 2-4-5 TR, FROM Louisville, Kentucky USA, with warnings about toxic, corrosive and acid. The lid of the drum says, Hydrofluoric acid (HF). "This is bad how much did they get spilled on them?"

Bato shrugs, "It covered them, the drum fell, top popped and splashed both of them. But we got them into a cleaning shower right away..."

"This stuff will absorb quickly through the skin, no one touch this stuff. The florid binds with the calcium in the body and causes burns. I don't know what can be done. We need to tell nurse Marikawa." Saya announces to the room.

Jisatsu yells, "Great! Let's get the fuck out of this dump." The punk turns to leave when he hears a rattling. Before anyone can say anything he goes over to the door where it came from and opens it. There is a zombie covered in sticky black diesel fuel and its face has been badly damaged, perhaps by the acid. The tar zombie grabs Jisatsu, pulls the punk forward and bits on to his head. Blood spurts all over as the zombie rips off chunks of the scalp and Jisatsu goes down screaming.

Bato throws a can at the zombie who stands up and heads towards the group. Saeko deftly kills the undead with a single slash that sends the head fly. The black slimy corpse hits the ground. "Now we can go."

The punk stops twitching on the floor as he expires.

* * *

Asami and Bato explained what happened to Jisatsu no one was very surprised by the story. The redhead looks at the floor and is the only one visibly. The others young adults frown or try to offer condolences to the redhead.

"Are you certain the drum had Hydrofluoric acid?" The nurse asks but the tone isn't very hopeful.

Saya is about to roar back but she takes a deep breath. "I am sure, it binds with Calcium doesn't it?"

The buxom nurse nods, "They have chemical burns over 50% of their bodies and the acid has been at work untreated for hours even with a fully equipped hospital the odds wouldn't be good."

Tiina the girlfriend cries, "You have to be able to do something!"

"We need to treat the florid with calcium gluconate I believe, I would need to check to be sure and it's not something you would find in a pharmacy. Even if we could the tissue damage is extensive..." Ms. Shizuka says.

Furedi with his pale skin and red blood shot eyes is even paler as the implications sink in, "I don't feel that bad."

"The acid causes nerve damage and destroys the pain receptors. Eventually you will feel burning as calcium in your blood precipitates out as the florid binds with that and your bones. It will be very painful and cause even more tissue damage. I suspect that you got enough on you to cause hypocalcemia and that will eventually lead to a massive heart attack." The nurse bows her head, "I am sorry."

The older man who was also splashed frowns, "I can feel burning in my legs."

Tiina yells, "Don't give up." She turns to her boyfriend's boss, "You store chemicals maybe there is something in the warehouse..."

Bata shakes his head, "It's not a medical supply warehouse. I am sorry."

"There not dead! There are NOT DEAD!" She wails and wraps her arms around her boyfriend.

The older burn victim frowns, "It's going to hurt a lot you said, followed by a heart attack and then..."

Everyone knew what he was asking. Once he died would the man come back as one of the undead.

Takashi looked around, they all knew the answer, "You will then come back as a zombie and try to eat us."

"NO!" Tiina and now her boyfriend resume their wails of despair.

"Thank you for trying and telling me the truth, I would rather avoid a slow lingering death." The older chemical burn victim says with as much stoicism as he can muster.

Saeko steps forward, "What's your name, I will release you from your pain." She has her hand on the katana. Most of the people from the new group look at her in a mixture of horror and fascination.

He nods, "Furanku, If someone would help me into the back no reason for everyone to have to watch."

Several of the men help Furanku into the next room. There is no noise and then a thump. Saeko comes back into the room cleaning her Katana.

Tiina looks up, "Don't you touch him!"

Tilting her head Saeko says, "I won't but you should let him go."

Rei steps forward, "There is nothing for us to do here, we should go."

Several of the teens nod and Takashi sighs, "Yes its time."

The other group its members look at one another then the teens, "Hey what about us!"

""What about you? I suggest you get out of here but that's on you." Takashi says in a flat voice.

The girl in the blue dress stands up, "I want to come with you!"

Sukadtzo also stands, "We have nothing to stay here for. I want to come with you also."

The two groups look at one another uncomfortably. Takashi measures the other group, "I am in charge you do what I say or any of my people. You don't say anything while we are on the street and you move where we point. Understand?"

The other group looks at one another and then one by one they all nod. Except for Tiina who holds on to her boyfriend. Ani the mortician steps forward, "He doesn't have long?"

The nurse shakes her head, "A few hours."

The old man nods, "I will stay with her till the end and then we will try to follow you. Can you tell us where you are going?"

Hirano looks at Takashi who nods his approval. The gun Otaku then gives over more 9mm bullets from their supply for his Lugar and the location of the refugee center they are making for.

The newly expanded group gets on its way.

* * *

The bigger group certainly had some rough edges. The new people have spent most of the past week barricaded in a mortuary and so have little idea how to move to avoid attracting attention. Then when they dispatch the undead Supaidaa and Sukadtzo have a marked tendency to cheer after any battle no matter the size which only attracts more of THEM.

Takashi is getting annoyed and they are not making much forward progress. As tempting as it is to tell the new people they are on their own Takashi won't just cut people off like that. Instead they need to find a place to rest up, explain some things. Rei and Saeko both come up to Takashi as he is stopped and in a low whisper. "We are getting in too many fights." "Perhaps we need to rest of the night."

Having been thinking the exact same thing he nods agreement and whispers back, "Pass the word we are looking for a building to spend the night in."

* * *

A short time later the group stands in front of a hotel.

Supaidaa, "Man, what a hideous, ugly place!"

The girl genius with pink hair sighs, yet another outburst, "Can you please quiet down?"

Gazing up at the building with a big grin, Gomibako the red head says, "I like it! It's a statement."

Most of the teens are uncomfortable with the location and Bato shrugs, "Any port in a storm will do."

The group is standing in front of a Love Hotel, like most such establishments this one is garish and only the lack of power to the neon lights prevented it being outright hideous.

Ms. Shizuka looks at the building dreamily for a moment and then an idea occurs to her, "There will be a number of rooms in the building. Anyone one of which could have..."

"So we search it carefully and in groups." Takashi announces.

* * *

Going to the entrance the group finds a display that has pictures of rooms and rates for one, two and three hour stay plus an overnight rate. Like many such places the rooms are divided into themes.

One the of pictures shows a anime white cat person with a red bow. Arisu jumps up and down, "Harōkiti! I love Harōkiti!"

The teens meanwhile are blushing to one degree or another and the some of the newer members of the group who are all older are also uncomfortable.

Another ad shows a European castle, a Chinese courtesan's love nest, Daimyo's palace, and so on. The hotel's over all theme is royalty and palaces. Two rooms catch Takashi's eye though they are listed as 'group rooms' one is a bar and the other a dance floor. He taps the board by the group room, "Easier to secure for the night."

Sukadtzo goes up to the glass window for the cashiers. The blond looks over the window and is about to swing a bat at the window when Takashi grasps his arm, "We have made enough noise for the day Sukadtzo-san."

Saya calmly walks to the door and tries it. The door opens to a small room. A minute of looking around she returns, "We are in luck, mechanical locks with keys. Each room has several keys to it with numbers and a picture to match the rooms theme. Plus a floor map. The party rooms are on the second floor, with four other bedrooms, besides the elevator there is a single stair way. I suggest we get to the second floor, clear it and block the doorway to the stairs."

Takashi smiles, "Sounds like a plan."

The search is uneventful while several of the rooms show signs of haste exit there are no people, no bodies and none of THEM. Zeke gives the floor a once over and doesn't bark giving the group more confidence that they are truly alone.

"I want to see the Harōkiti room! Please big brother Takashi!" Arisu pleads. Luckily the room was on this floor. The walls have drawings of the cat and its friends, the pillow cases, sheets and blankets all have the same theme. There are even several plush dolls of the characters. Arisu gives everyone a hug and then dives into the bed. As she is rolling around she stops and looks at the ceiling, "Why have a mirror above the bed like that?"

There are some uncomfortable laughs and then the group bids the little girl good night.

The group settles into the bar themed room as it's the largest and there is a full bar there with all manner of beverages.

Gomibako, Sukadtzo and Supaidaa cheer at the sight of the booze. The former highschool girls flinch at the bottles remembering the drunken game the night before and the hangovers it brought on this morning.

Camping lanterns are setup around the room to provide lighting but strange shadows are cast off the mirrors that are in the room.

Asami announces she is tired and is going straight to bed. Hirano tries to talk to the police woman but she just shakes her head and goes into a bedroom off the bar.

The oldest in the group now, Bato, the owner of the warehouse leaves the room without a word looking for his own room.

The three punks start a little party. Ms. Shizuka knows how to make drinks and begins serving. Takashi claims a spot at the padded circular table. Rei and Saeko join him on either side,

Saya inspects the fireplace and declares its functional and not just for display. While it is intended for natural gas that no longer works they make a wood fire to increase the light in the room. With Asami gone and Hirano sitting at table alone, Saya chews her lip, takes a deep breath and then goes to sit next to the man who saved her from a rape and perhaps death back at the mall.

Saeko goes and gets Takashi a drink. While she is gone Rei decides to be bold and kisses Takashi. No one at first is paying attention but when Saeko returns she sees this and pauses.

Sukadtzo at the bar notices that Saeko is standing still and follows her line of sight to where Rei is kissing Takashi.

Chakku and Keeshii are seated along a wall and not paying attention to anyone in particular.

Forcing a smile on her face Saeko joins Takashi and Rei, sets the drink down in front of Takashi and asks, "Can I cut in?"

Rei breaks off the kiss and nods happily. The other girl leans forward and replaces Rei kissing Takashi.

Back at the bar Sukadtzo mutters, "Damn..." He had noticed the way the two young woman stayed close to the group's leader. Both woman were very attractive.

Supaidaa heard the subdued exclamation and ask what was going on. In response Sukadtzo points at the table with the three making out. The tail young adult is glad to be out of the funeral home, glade to be still alive and glad to be with some people that have a plan even if its people at least five years younger than him running things. If the leader has two woman that's all right by him. On his third drink now Supaidaa stands and cheers, "It's good to be the king! All hail Takashi-Sama and his beautiful women!"

At the cheer everyone looks at three sitting at the table. Takashi and Saeko had been kissing again and they broke off in a start. Realizing that the three are the center of attention they blush.

Gomibako and Sukadtzo join in the cheering, "Damn right!" and "Hail the Daimyo!"

After a moment Rei lets out a laugh, takes a sip form Takashi's untouched drink and kiss him again. Which sets off another round of cheers from the new comers to the group.

Saya and Hirano look at their friends and then away to be polite. At this point Saya works up her courage, takes a breath and kisses Hirano. Her savior first returns the kiss be he politely breaks it off, "I think we should slow things down..." The pink haired girl slumps but nods agreement.

Sukadtzo wonders over Takashi's table. "Sorry didn't mean anything by that..."

"It's OK." three voices answer and there are two feminine chuckles.

Back at the bar Supaidaa lights a cigarette and Gomibako eyes have a far off look, "Do you ever wonder about all the different ways of dying? You know, violently? And wonder, like, what would be the most horrible way to die?"

Taking a drag on his cigarette before he answers then Supaidaa says, "I try not to think about dying too much." Left unsaid especially with what's going on in the world.

Gomibako continues almost not even hearing the reply, she licks her lips and runs her hands up and down her chest, "Mm. Well for me, the worst way would be for a bunch of old men to get around me, and start biting and eating me alive."

"I see." Supaidaa gives his friend a strange look. She always obsessed about death but the last week it had gotten much worse. This particular fantasy, nightmare or whatever lined up fairly closely to the horror that the world was now.

Then Gomibako stands up, "First, they would tear off my clothes..." Then she opens her leather jacket and reveals her breasts as she isn't wearing a bra underneath. Ms. Shizuka who is standing behind the bar has her eyes go wide as the jacket comes off the bare back is displayed.

From the side along the wall Keeshii snorts as Chakku runs up to the bar and he calls out, "Hey, somebody get some light over here, Gomibako is taking off her clothes again."

The five teens in the room all turn to see the half undressed older woman and their eyes go wide. Sukadtzo chuckles and says to the three by him, "Gomibako is a little strange..."

In the meantime Gomibako struts to the remaining empty table. Quickly Chakku joins her at the table waving a flash light on the woman. Then Gomibako stands on the table and starts to thrust her pelvis forward and backwards while dancing to a music only she can hear.

Takashi picks up the drink and takes a sip as he watches entranced. Saeko with wide eyes takes the drink from his hand and has her own sip and then hands it over to Rei. The three are like deer caught in a headlight at the display before them.

Sukadtzo joins his two friends with another flashlight.

Gomibako kicks off one shoe and then the other. Cheers from Chakku, Sukadtzo and Supaidaa as they clap.

After wondering over to the bar Keeshii opens a beer and takes a sip now starting to sway to the rhythm that Gomibako alone can hear and is dancing to.

Saya and Hirano glance at one another and their faces are bright red.

Now Gomibako goes back down to the table top, and takes off her short black leather pants. Then standing back up the woman starts her dance again while twirling her pants over her head. There are more cheers as the woman is now only wearing a grey knee stockings with not stitch of clothing otherwise. The cheers get louder when the red head lets the leather shorts go and it lands on Takashi's table.

At this point Asami comes out of her room because of all the cheering and the sight that greets her is a shock to say the least. Seeing the red had dancing on a table top nearly nude is out of the young woman's experience.

Then Gomibako hops down and walks toward the table where Takashi, Rei and Saeko are seated. All eyes in the room are on nude redhead as she struts as if on a runway. Before the table she cuts over to where Asami is standing in shock, grabs the other woman by the face with both of her hands and plants a kiss on the policewoman's lips. Then as quickly as she started the kiss Gomibako ends it and continues on to her destination.

At the kiss the three men new to the group let out a cheer. And Asami with her eyes ready to roll back up into her head.

At last at her destination the nude redhead plants one foot on the padded coach chairs that surround the table, stands higher and then the other on the table itself. For a few seconds she thrusts her hips at Takashi.

This at last breaks the trance for Rei and Saeko, they are NOT amused by this and Takashi tries to stutter a suggestion for the woman to stop.

"Three is fun but four is blast how about we all go to the Chinese Courtesan room down the hallway it's got the biggest bed on the floor and really get this party started." Then Gomibako bends over to try to kiss Takashi who tries to get away but is pinned in by Rei and Saeko so he can't. The two women seated next to him move forward and block off the nude dancers access. Nether tries to hide their jealous anger instead they let it blaze like a furnace.

This provokes a laugh from Gomibako who blows a kiss to each of the three, hops off the table to go back to her friends and dances with them.

Saya stands up, looks at Hirano who has his gaze fixed on the display. She taps him and the glare he gets could melt steel. He leaves the room quickly. Saya then goes over to Asami grabs her arm and walks her back to the bed room and closes the door behind them.

Gomibako struts around the room again, takes a bow and then goes into the hall way.

Takashi looks at Rei and Saeko and then back to the door where Gomibako went into the hallway. The gaze is with raw terror and his heart is pounding. Slowly he stands and despite having less than a single drink is tipsy and light headed. "I am going to sleep... good night."

Rei and Saeko trade a few word and then a nod. The two follow Takashi as he heads not for the hallway but for the other bedroom off the bar. When he looks questioningly at the two and perhaps even more fearfully than he just did. Rei and Saeko blush and nod towards the room. The three go into the bedroom and close the door.

* * *

In the western themed room with its pictures of cowboys, Indians and cowgirls Takashi backs away from his two girlfriends. Not sure what's going to happen. "Ah... things have gotten a little out of hand..."

"We Know.."

"What was your first clue?"

"So I should just go to bed..."

The two woman nod again and then Saeko says, "After that little display we are going to make sure no one tries to sneak in here. The room is big enough for two, I and Rei will take it you can have the floor."

Takashi lets out a sigh that's a mix of relief and disappointment.

* * *

Back in the bar Keeshii is fanning herself with a paper fan, "Where are Gomibako and Supaidaa?"

Chakku is looking at Keeshii with a goofy grin, "Probably off some place getting it on."

Keeshii stops her fan, looks at Chakku like he is a total looser, "Don't even think about Chakku."

Looking at her watch, "It's going to be ten o'clock."

Liking his lips Chakku gets up the never to say, "If you want we can just split, and head off some place to party."

Keeshii looks at Chakku with a sly smile, "God you really want to do it with me."

Feeling a bit of hope Chakku has a goofy grin now, "A girl like you and girl like me?"

Then Keeshii stops grinning and frowns, "Go choke a chicken and then walks away."

At that point Gomibako walks back into the room still only wearing her knee high leggings.

Staring at the nude redhead Keeshii shakes her head, "Why don't you put your clothes on? The show's over."

Gomibako glances at Keesii and asks, "What's the matter? Does it make you nervous?" Then makes fanning motions.

Chakku comes walking over and says, "Yeah, you are hot."

"Get lost wimp." Gomibaka says.

The remaining adults look for rooms to stay the night in.

* * *

Z Day 8

That morning the group is preparing to continue their journey. Part of that is making a morning meal. Saeko with little Arisu helping is prepping breakfast. Asami comes over and is visibly uncomfortable. "Busujima-san can this off... I mean can I have a few minutes off your time please?"

Saeko looks at the slightly older woman who is ringing her hands, "Of course." Turning to Arisu, "Little one why don't you pick a plush doll from the room and you can bring it with us. Asami and I need to have some words."

The little girl smiles brightly and skips off.

"What do you wish to speak about and please call me Saeko."

The former police officer wrings her hands, "Its personal and I am sorry but after what happened yesterday..."

The Onna Bugeisha nodded, the events of yesterday evening were certainly a cause for concern, perhaps multiple causes for concern.

"This question is impolite and prying but... I need to know." Asami can't make eye contact.

Saeko asks, "You may ask."

Asami takes a deep breath, "Is it true that both you and Rei-san are... are... "

'Ah' understanding clicks for the Saeko. Her and Rei's relationship with Takashi are the conversation and not the newcomers. "You may ask."

"Are you... I mean are the three of you ALL... together?" Asami at last gets the question out.

Last night events certainly blew any cover off their relationship out in the open. Not that they had intended to keep it private Saeko thinks. "Yes we are. It was mutually decided upon."

Asami bows, "I am happy for you but why and how..."

The question isn't the three sum of Takashi, Rei and Saeko its really about Hirano, Saya and Saya. Saeko smiles, "That is a long story... I will try my best..."

* * *

Having had to pause a few times to hand out meals but eventually Saeko completes her tale.

Asami is quiet for a few minutes and so Saeko asks with some hesitation, "Why do you ask my friend? Does this have anything to do with yourself, Kohta and Saya?"

The former policewoman flinches as if struck and nods slowly. "Last night Saya and I had a discussion. She said she wants Kohta for herself and... and that she will not..." Pausing to find the right way to put it Asami is at a loss for words.

"Saya can be blunt, I take it that she isn't in favor of the relationship that I am part of?" Saeko asks.

Asami nods and then shakes her head, "Yes and no... she said she is happy for Takashi, she is happy to see that her old friend is not in pain anymore. But she means to win Kohta-kun for herself alone. She warned me not to suggest as a compromises your example."

"I see. I don't know what I can say." Saeko smiles sadly.

The former policewoman nods, "I just have to ask is it working? For you... three... I mean?"

Saeko thinks as that is a good question for herself and not just for Asami and then at last says, "It's in progress. I can't say that I didn't feel a bit a jealousy when I came back to our table and found Rei and Takashi kissing. In the old world I would want him for myself alone and so would Rei." Then the Onna Bugeisha smiles as despite the price she is much happier and more alive in the new world, she could be what she was born and bred to be; a warrior. "But we must live in the world we find ourselves in. As to advice on how to move forward beyond this, life is short, especially now. So follow your heart and do what you think is right. Just avoid the pitfall that Rei and I did and don't become a distraction to the group."

Asami smiles and bows, "Thank you for your advice Saeko." Then with a girlish giggle she adds, "Or should I call you Saeko-sama as you are one of our leader's girlfriends."

Saeko's eyes go wide at the honorific and blushes.

"On last thing, whatever happened in the pharmacy yesterday I don't think Ms. Shizuka was disrobed for any reason other than her clothing being damaged. As to Saya… That is what it appeared to be I believe. A person distraught over the near death of someone they cared about."

Asami bows again, "Thank you, Saeko-sama I will consider your words and advice."

* * *

Everyone is seated on the floor in the dance themed 'party love hotel room.' Bato looks at the group, "We should consider where we are going today." The tone in the man's voice is challenging.

Everyone raises an eyebrow as the terms of the newest members joining the group was very clear. Takashi frowns but then says, "Do you have a suggestion Bato-san? I am certainly willing to hear suggestions" The tone in the young leader's voice is firm and so is the gaze he gives the older man.

With the gauntlet cast Bato decides to not back down, "Look Takashi-kun..." As the man uses the honorific of 'kun' is technically correct when you consider the two parties age. A middle aged man addressing a teenager but the tone isn't respectful, there is emphasis. It's a non to subtle attempt to undermine. "... You have gotten far but what about the future? What are you going to do next?"

Rei flushes at the insult to her boyfriend and is about to argue in his defense but Takashi meets the challenge first. "As I said Bato-san I am willing to hear suggestions. You have just joined, I don't dictate but I do decide. Our plan remains the same, we keep going to the refugee center. If there is anyone there still we may have shelter."

"If there is no one there?" The older man says as he leans forward.

Takashi shrugs, "We get out of the city all together, we look for another refuge and continue to stay alive."

Asami frowns there is a great deal of tension in the air and she feels grateful to the advice of Saeko and wishes to repay it. An idea occurs to her how and so she interrupts, "We need clear leadership and with all due respect Bato-san we or rather Takashi-SAMA..." The policewoman stresses the honorific used to emphasis Takashi's station as group leader. "...rescued you and your group not the other way around. If Takashi-SAMA hadn't decided to save you, you would still be back there or worse."

The other five newcomers Chakku, Gomibako, Keeshii, Sukadtzo and Supaidaa look at one another. Despite their punk appearance they aren't fools either. They see a factional fight and aren't impressed by Bato, it was his suggest to get the fuel that lead to Furanku and Furedi's deaths. So one by one they bow towards Takashi and give their thanks first one and then all of them use the same honorific to address Takashi.

The teen leader blushes but keeps his gaze locked on the challenger. Bato getting no support backs down and gives a bow.

With that resolved Takashi looks at the redhead, "It would be a good idea... to have a little less enthusiasm when we unwind."

Gomibako smiles, "You could always... punish me if you feel the need."

Takashi blushes while Rei and Saeko frown and glare daggers, "Look.." Takashi begins.

The female punk blows a kiss and then bows, "It will be as you say, Takashi-SAMA."

"OK." Feeling uncomfortable with the honorific Takashi starts to say, "In the future there is no need to..."

Asami interrupts again, "In social settings it is one thing but in a formal situation, like a council the leader should always be given the correct courtesies, it helps keep order. It is so in the police."

"And the military."

"And with the nobility."

Seeing no escape Takashi nods in defeat and resumes, "We need to decide our route for today and you six need to improve your marching discipline. Yesterday you made too much noise. Hirano will give a review of our hand signals." Takashi announces and then asks, "Any other suggestions or questions?"

Saya leans forward, "We need to consider not just weapons but also protection. Some type of armor."

Takashi nods, "That's a good idea, what do you have in mind?"

"Leather or heavy denim to start we might be able to make something given time." Saya answers.

"We will keep an eye out as to weapons we will redistribute some of weapons after you six." Takashi waves at the newest members, "Show you can keep quiet, for now you all keep the melee weapons or we find you something better."

The six bow in acknowledgment with Bato the last to do so. "What about Tiina and the old man..." Bato supplies, "Ani..."

Takashi nods sadly, "They know where we are going and we will see if they are there or not and if not we see what the situation is."

* * *

Yesterday Evening, the mortuary.

The two are trapped in a closest. Furedi had passed as expected but Tiina refuse to accept it till the zombie that was once her boyfriend attacked. In the panic that followed they tried to escape after Ani failed to hit Furedi's head and deal a finishing blow. The attempt to flee to the street just let more in. Now a gang of the undead were pounding on the door to the closet and the door was starting to splinter and fracture.

Ani realized it was the end, there was no escape. Tiina was sobbing against him as the monsters tried to break in and they would eventually. Quietly he readied the pistol, aimed and after the BANG Tiina slummed to the floor like a puppet that had its strings cut. Ani then turned the weapon on himself and hoped that whatever was waiting for him was better than the world he was leaving. A pull of the trigger and then BLACKNESS.

* * *

They were only a few miles now from their goal, under normal conditions it would be less than an hour walk but in the world where the dead walk about as Zombies to feast upon the flesh of the living it was anything but normal.

They had gotten only a few blocks when Sukadtzo tripped and dropped the length of pipe he carried as a weapon. The metallic clang echoes up and down the street. Drawing the undead toward them like a magnet.

The group was forced to retreat through a smashed window on a home with the undead right on their heels. Takashi, Sukadtzo and Chakku attempted to put up a barricade as the undead tried to get them.

"Find another way out! We won't be able to hold them!" Takashi shouts.

The others scatter to find another way out of the house. Bato frowns and makes a decision going back onto that street is madness and he looks for a place to hide.

Supaidaa attempts to crush the limbs from the zombies as they reach through with a fire axe he picked up. The first three try to cover the window with a dresser but it's not working.

"Isn't there supposed to be a bucket of nails and hammer at a time like this?" Hirano calls out from the side where he stands with his rifle ready to fire if things get worse.

Which they do as one of the undead gets ahold of Sukadtzo and starts pulling the punk towards the window. Chakku lets go of the smashed dress to attempt to save his friend and that leaves Takashi trying to carry the entire load, which he does for a split second but then he tumbles back and the undead spill in. Several now have Sukadtzo who is being pulled out screaming. Chakku is also now grabbed but Hirano comes forward firing and dispatches the ones that have Chakku.

Takashi gets to his feet just in time to see the undead start to literally pull Sukadtzo apart, dozens of undead are biting and tearing. "Good bye..." Takashi says to the doomed young man, pulls out his pistol, aims and puts Sukadtzo out of his misery as his intestines are ripped out of his body and feasted on.

Saeko comes back into the room, "We have a way out!"

* * *

On the street the group has assembled but not everyone is there except Bato who is missing. "Damn it where is he!"

People are shouting, "I don't know!" "I think he went upstairs" "Why would he do that?" "I don't know!" "It's more of THEM!" Another mob of undead advance on the group.

Making a snap decision Takashi shouts, "We are leaving!"

The group flees up a side street while from a window Bato upstairs watches the group flee and abandon him, he mumbles, "Cowards..." Then hears a moan behind him as the bedroom door opens and the undead come for him. All the former warehouse owner can do is scream.

* * *

Following several more brushes with the undead the group arrives at the refugee center, a converted super mart grocery store. At first it looks to be a sanctuary as there are numerous military and police vehicles about and people but quickly the group realizes that what they see are not people, it's THEM.

Takashi more than expected this as its been several says since they found out about this place and the information was stale before that. "Fuck..." The others slump at the news.

The group leader is about to order them to move on when Hirano grabs his friends arm before he can move.

"What is it Hirano?" Takashi asks to his friend who is looking over the refugee center through the scope of his sniper rifle.

"Check it out, there is a lot of stuff there." There is a wistful tone to the gun Otakus voice.

Takashi looks again with his binoculars.

"Start on the far left, there is a tower, they setup a MINIMI 5.56mm light machine gun, its Belgian but made under license by Sumitomo, then look at the entrance… where they have all those sandbags setup, there is M2 12.7mm heavy machine gun setup there and at the commanders position of that Type 74 Main Battle Tank its known as 50 Cal to the Americans. There are several trucks and a few armored vehicles... two Komatsu LAVs and a Type 96 Wheeled Armored Personnel Carrier that I can see. Again this is just what I can see."

The new comers are surprised by Hirano's knowledge. Saya frowns, "And the EMP effects remember?"

Hirano is excited and won't drop the idea, " It's a gold mine… They might not be as badly damaged or even repairable there a lot of crates of supplies I can see maybe they have spare parts..."

"Who will repair them fatty?" Not enjoying be contradicted Saya snaps an insult.

Asami smiles, "We should check though."

And Supaidaa says slowly, "I know a little about cars."

Takashi looks again. "I could be a gold mine and having a vehicle would make things much safer. So let's try but first we find a place to setup and observe the place. Hirano pick us a spot."

Hirano looks around and spots a building nearby that is higher than the grocery store. "That building it's a perfect snipers nest."

* * *

The group makes their way carefully to other building with its roof top 4 stories off the ground. The way is free of undead other than a few bodies with stab marks in their skulls. At the top of the stairway they come to the doorway to the roof. Takashi and Saeko carefully open the door but as they do a bell clearly jingles so they give up subtlety and so fling open the door fully expecting the noise to have attracted undead shambling about on the roof.

Instead they are greeted by a woman with purple hair and wearing a dirty police uniform of the Special Assault Team. She has a rifle trained on the two, "Freeze!"

From within the stairwell Ms. Shizuka calls out, "Rika! Is that you!"

The purple haired woman lowers her weapon and walks forward, "Shizuka?"

The blond nurse forces her way to the top as people stand aside. The two women run towards one another and wrap their arms around one another.

"I was so worried.."

"...Me too!"

"I was afraid I would never see..."

"...Me too!"

The rest of the group spreads out onto the roof and they close the door which causes the bell tripwire to ring again. Saya looks at in respect, so simple and so effective. The jingle causes Rika to break off the hug.

The sniper looks over the collection of teens and young adults that stand before her. Naturally Rika looks towards Sami as she is wearing a police uniform. "I take it..."

The former traffic cop shakes her in negative, "No Takashi-Sama is in charge."

To Rika's surprise the black and brown haired teen steps forward, he shoulders the combat shotgun he is carrying. "Takashi Komuro, if your Ms. Shizuka's friend we owe you a lot."

Seeing her AR-10 and M1A1 she nods in understanding these were clearly the group that had been with her friend at her house. Rika stands to attention and snaps off a salute, "Sergeant Rika Minami formerly of the Prefecture Police and the Special Assault Team. At your service. I owe you a thanks as you helped my friend."

"No more than she helped us." Saeko offers smoothly.

Takashi smiles and makes introductions when he gets to Rei and Saeko the to look at him expectantly, "My girlfriends Rei Miyamoto and Saeko Busujima."

Rika eyes go slightly wide at the statement but she just nods as the introductions move on.

When done Rika smiles, "I take it we are all here for the same reason?"

Takashi nods, "Looking for sanctuary and with none seeing what's there to salvage. Maybe we can get one of those vehicles running if the EMP damage isn't bad or can be repaired. Hirano thought this was a good spot to get a better view of the situation." Takashi points at Kohta.

"Great minds think alike eh?" Rika jokes as she slaps Hirano on the shoulder and also notes the slight reaction from two of the women. The traffic cop and the pink haired girl with glasses. Sticking with business she ignores the unimportant, "Well I have been here for a bit already let me show you."

The all go over to the edge of the building and look over the refugee center. There are a couple of dozen undead stumbling and shambling about. Many wearing army or police uniforms. There is also clear signs of battle with many dead bodies on the ground and some of the tents have been knocked over.

"While I could take them all out from here but..." Rika begins and Takashi finishes, "But it will make a lot of noise and just attract more. If it can be done we do it with these." Takashi's group flashes the various melee weapons they have.

Pleased that the kids... and adjusts her thinking the only real kid here at this point was the little girl. If they have been alive on the streets from when this started they have to be either crazy luck or good or a bit of both. So whatever they were when this started was long gone. Looking at the one with her AR-10, "How good are you with that?"

Asami smiles and gushes with her hands clasped together, "Kohta is a very good shot, far better than I am."

"He went to some sort of training school in the USA before this all began." Saya says flatly.

Rika proceeds to ask more and more complex questions of the gun Otaku who answers them all. She then gives Hirano her binoculars and has him call out ranges to various targets. "OK you know theory well. Would have to see you in action to be sure of course but you appear to have a good eye."

Hirano smiles and holds off the raised complaint from Asami, "You have seen me but she hasn't. It's a more than fair statement."

With smile at the maturity from the gun Otaku Rika turns to the group leader, "I have a suggestion."

"OK, before we meet I said I am not running dictatorship..." But Gomibako interrupts, "No its a Takashitatorship!" and several laugh.

Takashi rolls his eyes, "As I was saying I can take suggestions especially from people that know more."

"Good my suggestion is I keep over watch up here with..." trying to keep the names straight there were a dozen of them after all.

"Kohta Hirano... You can call me Kohta." The gun Otaku smiles and has a slightly star struck look to him.

"Kohta as my spotter." The police sniper finishes.

Ms. Shizuka asks, "What happened to Tajima?" Referring of course to Rika's spotter, fellow snipper and partner.

Rika eyes take on a faraway look, "He didn't make it. Bought it right before your phone call actually."

The group mumbles apologies and condolences, everyone had lost people by now.

"Along with the little girl..."

The girl is indignant, "I am a big girl and my name is Arisu!"

"Shizuka and one other to watch the door." The sniper hands over a head set, "It's a short range tactical set that survived the EMP. Hirano will have one and you the other. We can give you warnings. If you call for help or it looks like trouble we engage."

Takashi nods at the plan in approval and calls out to the redhead, "Gomibako you stay here, everyone else with me." The redhead having no need to prove anything is perfectly happy to not go into a fight and blows him a kiss and then licks her lips.

Rei and Seako once again fume and it doesn't occur to ether that the only reason the older woman is doing this is to provoke a reaction.

"Let's go over what the objectives are..." Takashi says and him and Rika look over the ruined refugee center. A section of fence is down so they need to close that off and then things would be limited to just the main get. So first they secure the place and then they can loot.

* * *

The battle with spotting and warning form above was the simplest the group had yet. There were few surprises as Hirano informs the ground group know before they turn a corner if one or more of them is waiting. Rika is even more impressed as these kids appear to only communicate with hand singles. They were hardly Special Assault Team but that might be unfair she thought as a lot of police and military were dead but these kids were not. A better way to look at is the group was unrefined. She could tell that the two of the were not as comfortable with the group the tall one with long black hair and the one with classes called Chakku. Those two spend a lot of time checking around them. While the others were comfortable with the rest of the group and focused on their area and trusted others to take care of business.

Soon enough the sweep was done and the one gap in the fence closed by a car pushed to block it and wire strung alone the ground. Not a single shot was fired.

* * *

"Hey Takashi I told you this place would be a gold mine!" Hirano smiled as he was loaded down with weapons picked up.

Saya nodded from a clipboard, "True enough guns, food and water are more valuable than gold today." She notes the latest haul placed at Rika's feet who is checking out the weapons to see if any of them are damaged.

Takashi comes on over, "Supaidaa has one of the trucks working but he is a little intimidated by those..."

Hirano supplies, "Armored Personal Carriers or APC."

"Yah those APCs." The group leader finishes.

Saya looks up from her clipboard, "Make sure he strips the second truck of..."

"He is working on it any useful spare parts, especially hoses, belts, etc." Saya had put together the list and didn't trust anything unless she did it herself but Takashi was on top of things.

Rika looks up from the latest gun, "I might be able to help with the vehicles. We should ignore the tracked one..."

"That's a type 73!" Hirano helpfully adds.

"...you need special equipment to repair tracks and its very dangerous work. That eight wheeled..."

Again the gun Otaku supplies trivia, "The Type 96, our peacekeepers used it in Iraq!"

"...would be best to have as a lead vehicle and we would have some hope of fixing a blown tire just getting some place safe as it's got run flats." Rika concludes.

Takashi nods, "OK get to it, I want to get out of here as soon as possible. After all the army got over run."

Hirano in a sheepish voice asks, "Are you sure we shouldn't try the tank..."

"It will guzzle fuel like no tomorrow, what do we need it and besides there is at least one of those things inside. We leave it be."

Now done with the weapons Rika stands, "OK these can all be packed. I will help with the APC." She walks next to Takashi. "So Takashi-sama..."

"Please just Takashi..." The young man doesn't like it still.

"Takashi... so why do you think the army got over run?" Rika asks, waiting to see what his response is.

At first Takashi shrugs, "If I had to guess..."

"I prefer to view it as making a deduction..."

Takashi nods, "Well I would say that the army didn't know what they were dealing with and didn't know how to respond. Some of the zombies we dispatched had so many bullet holes in the chest that you could see light on the other side. They shot at..."

"It's called center of mass with the X ring the heart. That location is what the army is trained to shoot. Even if they knew to shoot for the head, in the heat of combat many would have defaulted back to what they were most comfortable with." Rika supplies and then stops to look at Takashi. "Keep that in mind. So your worry that just because the army got over run doesn't mean we will. At same time it's a reasonable concern just keep all the facts in your mind."

Looking back at Rika thinks, "I will try to keep it in mind, still let's see about getting out of here."

"Yes SIR!"

"I am not sure that's an improvement of -Sama..."

* * *

The convoy was ready to head out, three vehicles. The wheeled APC in front driven by Rika, next came the 2.5 ton three axeled truck and it was hauling a light fuel tank and Supaidaa was driving that and the rear as brought up by Ms. Shizuka in the Komatsu LAV. The group was spread out between the vehicles.

In the front with Rika, Takashi glanced at the map and the planned route to their destination a nearby JSDF-Ground base, no doubt were these vehicles came from.

"Ready."

Takashi nods, "OK let's go."

The little convoy hits the road looking for safety.

-Fins

* * *

I hope people have enjoyed this story which is now concluded. Right now I have some thoughts in my head as to a follow on story but not sure when or if I will attempt to put it together into writing. Thank you for reading!


End file.
